Harry Potter: Bloodline
by Skythreader
Summary: Harry was always ignored. His rightful title was taken by his brother. But he doesn't care. Why? He discovered the power only he can access that even his brother didnt have the necessities to use. The power he knows not. Sharingan!Harry HP/GD/FD
1. Prolouge

Harry Potter: Bloodline

A/N I have only seen one story that Harry had a Sharingan. Well, I wanted to do one so here it is. It would be completely different since I have a plot of my own. No Hocruxes. Dumbles and others bashing. I'm sure you already know who. I also won't put the accents of people. It is tiring for the author and reader to read and write it down so everyone is speaking in perfect English or French in the later chapters.

Disclaimer: HP is not mine.

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Harry Potter was sitting in the far end of the Slytherin table. It was always this way. He looked towards the Gryffindor table and sighed. He hated how his brother always gets the good stuff in life. Yes.

Harvey Potter was the Boy-Who-Lived.

They all think that the boy with the crescent shaped scar on his temple was the Slayer of Voldemort. They never really knew what happened.

-Flashback

It was a stormy night. Thunder and lightning crashed outside in the nights sky. Well, it was almost always like this these days. It was like the weather and nature itself was angry. Maybe this was the result of the rumoured rituals that the self styled Dark Lord had done. Maybe nature herself was protesting and showing her anger at the man.

Lily Potter walked towards the living room and sighed. She and her husband were invited to the ministry Hallow's Eve party. They couldn't deny the request since her husband was one of the more active Wizengamot members. Being Lord and Lady Potter was really a hard life for the couple.

James ran down the stairs and asked his wife

"Has Peter arrived yet, Lily?"

Lily looked at her husband and smiled. It was rare to see James in a suit like he was wearing now and it made him more handsome in her eyes.

"Not yet, Prongs. Although he should be arriving soon."

Just then, knock on the door was heard and both Lily and James walked towards it and opened it for their expected guest.

Peter or more commonly known as Wormtail in their group of friends, was a little man. Dirty in nature and small in stature. He was the Potter's secret keeper. Although no one knew this since Sirius was announced to be their keeper. It had been Albus Dumbledore's plan to make the change secretly so that they can throw off the scent. You see, Voldemort was trying to find a child. More specifically, the prophecy child.

Since the fateful day that Sybill Trelawney had uttered these cursed words

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches _

_born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies _

_and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, _

_but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not _

_and either must die at the hand of the other _

_for neither can live while the other survives _

_the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies"_

The Potter family had been in forced into hiding.

Although the Prophecy could have been one of three children whose names were Harry and Harvey Potter and Neville Longbottom, the Potter's were the ideal target.

Harry Potter, who was born three years before his brother, Harvey, had the birthdate of July 31st. Harvey, who was the younger son, was born July 30th alongside Neville Longbottom.

Since the joining of Serverus Snape into the resistance, they had come to the intelligence of Voldemort targeting the so-called half-blood brothers of the Potters. No one really knows why but Albus Dumbledore speculated that since Riddle was a half-blood himself, he felt that only a person like himself could ever challenge him.

Well, now that they knew who the Dark Lord was targeting, they have put the whole Potter family into hiding outside the main island into Wales. This is where we find the family now.

"Wormtail! Good to see you, old friend."

Peter then smiled rather shakily before answering

"Y-yes it is g-good to see you too Prongs, Lily"

Just then a green coloured boy jump towards the small man and said in a happy tone

"Unca Wormy! Will yous be baby sitting us while Mommy and Popa are going to their party?"

Peter smiled at the kid. He really liked the boy and was saddened on what his intentions were towards him and this family tonight.

"Why yes Harry, I would be taking care of you tonight while you mom and dad go to the Ministry. Go now, brush your teeth and get ready for bed."

The green eyed, black haired bot smiled and replied

"Yes Unca Wormy."

The boy quickly took off towards the washroom to get ready for bedtime. James smiled at his eldest boy while Lily looked proud. Harry had been only a year old when he did his first accidental magic. It was the youngest recorded in history which made both his parents proud. Then James got his coat and said to Peter

"We'll leave you now Wormtail. Take care of the kids. Send your Patronus if you need anything okay?"

Wormtail replied

"No need to worry about them Prongs, Lily. I'll take good care of both of them. Run along and have fun! You both deserve it!"

Lily smiled and kissed his cheek before James patted him on the back. Both left in peace, not knowing that this day will change them forever.

**-An hour later**

Voldemort or the self styled Dark Lord was silently cheering. He had done it! His spy had successfully infiltrated the house of his would be destroyer. And now, after tonight, no one will doubt his power anymore. Everyone will once again bow before his might.

He slowly walked towards the gate of the average sized house which was slowly becoming visible to him. Wormtail had once again proven his worth. He had been placed as the secret keeper of the Potter's in hopes of throwing their scent but they were wrong. Now, he would see them punished for their foolishness in defying him.

He slowly walked up towards the door which was opened. Wormtail stood there kneeling before his Lord before saying

"My Lord, the Potter's have been away for an hour and the boys are now sleeping."

Voldemort smiled before saying

"Well done, Wormtail. You shall be rewarded greatly for this!"

Wormtail smiled and moved aside for his master. Voldemort walked in, strutting like he owned the place. He walked up the stairs which was lined with photos of the two boys. the older boy was around four years old. He had beautiful emerald green eyes and messy black hair. The other boy had hazel eyes with red hair.

Voldemort walked up towards the kids room and opened the door. He was shocked to see the older boy standing guard by the his siblings crib with an air of defiance. The boy then asked him

"Are you the bad man that mommy and daddy were hiding from?"

The Dark Lord took pity on the child. The boy will die but he still is protecting his brother. What a hero's death he will have.

"Yes child. Now, step aside so I can deal with you and your brother."

The kid looked at him with fear that soon changed into anger. The boy looked at him and answered in a clear tone that the Dark Lord had only heard from one other person

"You will not harm my bwother!"

The Dark Lord laughed. The boy got guts for trying to stop him but it wasn't enough to stop him. He then raised his wand and said the words that would spell doom to most people

"Avada Kedavra!"

The green spell shot towards the boy. Then everything went wrong. Harry, in his panic, raised his hands in defence. The green spell, instead of hitting him head on, was now in the boys palm. Floating in an orb like shape.

The Dark Lord was so shocked that he did not even have enough time to move as the orb was blasted back to him. In the span of fifty years, no one has ever landed a curse at him save Dumbledore but now, his own curse was rebounded to him by a four year old boy. Voldemort was struck with his own curse.

At first nothing happened. And then pandemonium started. His body began to shake and emit a dark light. The light exploded and both boys were hit by it. The younger one was stuck on his temple which woke the child. The older boy was struck on his forehead.

The house began to shake and collapse on itself just as both parents with a hoard of reporters and Ministry Officials arrived.

James and Lily were frantic. The wards of their home went down and when they got here, the house itself was destroyed. They frantically excavated both boys. They found the siblings in an orb of white light. The younger one wailing and the older one collapsed. They went and hugged the baby and saw the mark on the child's temple.

Albus Dumbledore went towards the young couple and saw the mark. He quickly said to both parents

"He is the one. James, Lily, we must tell the reporters of this! It would seem that the Tom came here tonight in hopes of murdering your child. He was unsuccessful and by the looks of this mark, Harvey was the one who stopped him. He is the Prophecy Child!"

Both Lily and James obliged and quickly gave The unconscious Harry to Sirius. They both went towards the reporters and Dumbledore announced

"The Dark Lord has been defeated! Harvey Potter has destroyed him! Here is our saviour, Harvey Potter!"

Nobody even looked twice at the other boy who had the lightning bolt scar on his forehead and resting in the arms of his Godfather, Sirius Black. Sadly, No one noticed the rat scurrying away from the site shaking in fear of what would happen if he was caught.

**-End Flashback**

After that day, Harry was basically ignored by both parents. They would celebrate his birthday but would only give him a cake. The presents were always for Harvey. His godfather, Sirius, and his Uncle Remus would always bring him their gifts but after the fight between his father and his Uncle Sirius, they have lost communication.

So here he was now, at the end of the Slytherin table. He was shunned by both his housemates and his family. For one, no Potter has ever been in Slytherin before. Two, the brother of the Boy-Who-Lived was never welcome in Slytherin. Although his housemates will cheer for him when he was playing Quidditch and winning the game but after that, they would shun him once more. He was already used to this for the last six years of his life so it was no problem for him. He always had his books for company.

Speaking of his brother, the fat boy was now trying to look his best beside Dumbledore. He had been called up to welcome the visiting schools with the headmaster. People always viewed his brother as the Saviour or as the Boy-Who-Lived. He always viewed his brother a fat pig who can't stop strutting around showing everyone his scar. He himself also had a scar, although he always hid it from sight. Last thing he wanted to happen was people thinking he was trying to take his brother's limelight.

Just then, the light in the hall dimmed a little as the doors opened. Girls aged sixteen to seventeen started marching towards the Staff Table gracefully. They all wore a blue dress with matching blue cap. Harry quickly deduced that they were French since only Beaubaxtons had blue uniforms. After all the girls were lined up perfectly on each side of the room, a tall woman walked in. Beside her were two girls whose beauty was incomparable to any he had ever seen. The taller one looked about his age. The smaller one was about fourteen to fifteen. Both had shining blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. He could see every boy except him staring hungrily at both girls.

The three women arrived at the Staff Table and bowed. He could see his brother trying to impress both women while his mouth was opened. Both women ignored his brother and gave him a snotty look which was unnoticed by his stupid brother.

Dumbledore then gestured for the Beaubaxtons to choose where to sit which they chose Ravenclaw table. Just then, pounding can be heard outside the hall. Everyone looked as men with thick cloaks stormed into the Hall with staffs pounding the ground which produced sparks. The men all arrived in front of the Hall while two men blew from their staffs to produce a Dragon and an Phoenix mad out of fire. Their Headmaster strode in with a guy he knew only from his magazines. Viktor Krum.

The people from Durmstrang, which he discovered later, seated in the Slytherin table much to the dismay of his brother and his red headed friend, Ronald Weasley.

**-An Hour Later**

Harry was quietly eating his dinner. It had been almost an hour since the arrival of both schools. The dishes that were prepared by the elves were bow varying from Russian, German to French and English. He had been enjoying a quiet meal when he heard a conversation between Draco Malfoy and Viktor Krum.

"Who was the boy with glasses who was with your Headmaster to greet us?"

Malfoy snorted and replied

"Oh that kid? He's Harvey Potter, Boy-Who-Lived. He has a brother here in Slytherin. There, the one with messy black hair and green eyes. We usually just ignore him since he doesn't belong in our house."

He saw Viktor nod and look at him before asking

"Why does he not belong to your house?"

Malfoy looked at him and answered

"He's a Potter, Potters don't get sorted into Slytherin. I heard he was dropped as an heir because of that."

Viktor nodded and continued eating. Harry sighed as he continued with his dinner, not knowing that two beautiful ladies were looking in his direction. The older of the two stood up and walked towards him and asked

"Are you finished with this dish?"

Harry looked up and saw the face of the older of the two ladies that accompanied the Beaubaxton Headmistress. He then took the said dish and replied

"Here take it."

The girl looked surprised and replied

"Thank you."

Harry looked up one more time and caught a faint pink aura surrounding the girl. He looked more closely and willed his magic to his eyes and saw that the pink aura was constantly flowing out of the two lady's body. That could only mean one thing.

**-Ravenclaw table**

Fleur Delacour sighed as she reached for the dish she wanted the most. It was all gone. Looking towards her sister and saw she was staring at the young man who had black messy hair and green eyes. She looked towards his table and saw her favourite dish still untouched in front of him.

She got up and walked towards him and asked

"Are you finished with this dish?"

He looked at her with a neutral expression and answered

"Here take it."

Fleur stared at him with surprise. No one has ever been able to resist her Veela charm! She took the dish and went to her sister and said to her

"Do you see the boy you were staring at moments ago?"

Gabrielle blushed and answered shyly

"Y-yes?"

Fleur smiled at her sister's predicament. If she told her this, she would be ecstatic. No one save her father had been able to ignore the Veela charm. Now, this boy had also ignored it like it wasn't there in the first place.

"He completely ignore my charm. He is immune!"

Gabrielle looked at her sister with shock and said

"We must try to meet him!"

Fleur agreed. It would only be once in a lifetime for a Veela to meet a man who is immune to their allure. Jus like her mother who got married a year after she met with her father. She feared she would never meet the man fated for her since a man who is immune to their allure was so uncommon. It was not just uncommon but it was nearly impossible to find one. That was why the Veela population has slowly been diminishing.

Both Fleur looked back at Harry and was shocked to see him staring at them. What surprised them the most was his eyes. No longer were they emerald green but they were red with three comma's surrounding the eye. Both of the girls looked at each other before Fleur asked one of the girls whose name was Cho.

"Cho, who is that man with black messy hair in the other table?"

Cho looked at the direction she gazed and smiled

"Oh that sexy beast? His name's Harry Potter. Brother of that fat boy there, Harvey Potter. He is the seeker in the Slytherin Quidditch team and has ever lost a match since he joined in his second year. He mostly keeps himself to himself and has not dated anyone as far as I know. Although, he might have a go with you."

Fleur blushed as she finished. Then her sister asked

"Why is he all alone there?"

Cho answered sadly

"It is because he is shunned by everyone in his house. Technically, he should belong to Gryffindor since every Potter that has passed these halls was a Gryff but sadly he was placed where people do not like the Potter name. So he is basically an outcast. Last I heard, his father had ousted his position as heir and gave it to Harvey."

Fleur was shocked. How could a father outcast his son from the family just because of him being in a different house! Since the only way to oust a persons' right of being an heir is being outcasted from his family. What kind of parent would do such a horrible thing.

Just then, Albus Dumbledore stood up and spoke

"As you all know, the Tri-Wizard tournament is being held here at Hogwarts. The rules are as follows.

1. A person may only be able to drop his or her name once into the Goblet.

2. The said person, if entered, must take responsibility to every injury he or she takes even death.

3. Only people seventeen or above may enter.-"

At this, several of the lower years started banging and protesting. Dumbledore banged his hand on the table and shouted

"SILENCE!"

Everyone stopped protesting and sat back down. Dumbledore sighed before continuing

"4. Once chosen, there is no turning back.

5. The chosen competitors may not ask for help from the Professors and Staff of the school. Although friends helping friends is allowed.

That is all."

Dumbledore sat down as Barty Crouch stood up and presented the Goblet. It was pure gold with a blue flames inside. It basically looked like a torch but with a cup. Then Barty spoke

"The Goblet of Fire! Those who wish to enter may do so starting tomorrow morning until the afternoon of Hallow's Eve. The drawing of the champions will occur on the thirty-first of October after dinner time."

Barty sat down once more as Dumbledore spoke up

"Now off too bed."

The shuffling began and everyone hurried out of the Hall. Fleur saw Harry being the first to exit and sighed. In a whisper she said

"I will have to meet him."

Unfortunately, her sister heard and replied

"_We_ must meet him."

Fleur smiled at her sister before nodding. They then were ushered out of the hall by Madame Maxime towards their carriage where they will be staying for the duration of the year.

-,..,-

Harry looked back at the Entrance Hall and saw the two ladies who had the pink aura. He smiled and whispered to himself

"We will meet soon."

Little did they know that the events that follow will change their lives forever.


	2. The Hero

Harry Potter: Bloodline

A/N I have only seen one story that Harry had a Sharingan. Well, I wanted to do one so here it is. It would be completely different since I have a plot of my own. No Hocruxes. Dumbles and others bashing. I'm sure you already know who. I also won't put the accents of people. It is tiring for the author and reader to read and write it down so everyone is speaking in perfect English or French in the later chapters.

_"Skythreader"- French_

Disclaimer: HP is not mine.

**Chapter 1: The Hero**

Harry Potter.

He was sitting in the lakeside, thoughts wandering around the time when he was stripped of his cherished title as the Potter heir.

He knew that his parents were already contemplating on it after his brother's so called feat against the self styled Dark Lord. His parents didn't think that he did not deserve the title, but they thought that Harvey deserved it more. Of course, the Boy-Who-Lived deserved it. He deserves everything! His brother had taken everything from him, his parents, his childhood and his title. He knew they would do it. They just needed an alibi.

**-Flashback**

Harry Potter, aged eleven, was standing in front of the gates of Hogwarts.

Even before he got in the school, his would be classmates were already gossiping about him. Whispers of "Boy-Who-Lived" and "Harvey's Brother" were already being passed around like wild fire. And he hated it.

Ever since his brother had been pronounced as the "Savior", he had been over shadowed by his brother. Always, people would come to him to get close to his brother and he was sick of it. He had come to Hogwarts now to make a name for himself but even he couldn't outrun his brother's fame. So now, he was here enduring another wave of his brother's fan hoard.

Then, the old and skinny professor walked in and said in a strict tone

"We are ready for you now, follow me."

Everyone quickly shuffled around and went silent as she led Harry and his new year mates into their first ever steps into Hogwarts.

As Harry stepped in, he noticed the ceiling. It looked like the night sky outside. Partial clouds and a quarter moon. He then willed his magic towards his eyes and saw the intricate laces of magic that was somewhat tied towards the outside sky. He looked back at the head table and saw the man he most hated in his life.

Albus Dumbledore.

He knew from the very beginning that the old man was the one to blame for his misery. Dumbledore was the one who insisted on training and keeping a close watch on his brother thus his parents started ignoring him. The old man was also the one who advised his father to give his brother the title of heir since with Harvey's accomplishments; they would gain more political allies and recognition from the Wizengamot. But the worst thing he hated about the man was his plan.

The old man had planned for Harry's magic to be transferred to his brother so Harvey would become one of the greatest "Light" Wizard since Dumbledore himself.

Harry knew why Dumbledore wanted to do this though. He had heard from his conversion with his dad that Dumbledore never believed Voldemort to be dead. He believed that Voldemort lost his body but never his soul since a reflected killing curse would never be as potent as a real one.

So now we see Harry, waiting his turn for the Sorting Ceremony.

When the aged professor called out

"Potter, Harry."

Whispers started once more as he walked towards the hat. He got on the stool as the hat was placed on his head. Then he heard the hat talk

"Ah! Another Potter! Last one I had was your father and he was placed well in Gryffindor. But you, my boy, I see different."

Harry then replied in his head.

"Where do you think I belong?"

"Patience Mister Potter. Ah! a very bright young man. Very courageous. A Gryffindor by heart. But wait, cunning is also here. Slytherin will be good for you also. You loyalty and bright mind will also make you good for either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Such a complex young man you turned out to be mister Potter."

Harry was silent for a moment before the hat spoke again

"Hmm, I see you have a very special talent here Mister Potter. First of your kind to activate it once again! The Copy Wheel eye. Such a powerful tool. I know just where to put you Mister Potter. "

The hat then opened his mouth and said in a thundering voice

"SLYTHERIN!"

Everyone was silent from shock. A Potter never went to Slytherin. No Potter would ever even contemplate on being in Slytherin. But now, this young boy whose brother was the Boy-Who-Lived even, was sorted in the house of snakes. It was unbelievable. So shocking that no one even moved or acknowledged that the young man had already seated on his now house table.

From then on, not one of his housemates talked to or even acknowledges him. Everyone knew the hostility of the Potters and the families who were normally sorted into Slytherin such as the McNair and Flint families. Both dark yet were able to escape prison by claiming to be under the Imperious Curse.

Then that fateful day came.

After a week of being ignored by his housemates, his only respite was his owl, Hedwig. Then, on this fateful day, a howler arrived. He knew it from his father since the handwriting in front was dirty and barely a scribble. He quickly opened it before it exploded in his face.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! You ignorant child! How can you be sorted into he house of snakes! We of the Potters are always Lions and always will be! You have disgraced us for the last time! I, James Charles Potter, hereby forfeit my son, Harry James Potter, as the heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter! You would do well to remember this lesson boy! Or your punishment will be most severe next time you cross the line."

Then the letter ripped itself and burnt to crisps. From that day on, he knew his love for his parents had all but diminished. He knew that his father had only used his sorting into his advantage to name Harvey his heir. And now, he was left with nothing. No inheritance. No money when he graduates and especially no support from his family. He was now alone.

**-End Flashback**

Harry was so busy with his musing that he did not notice two girls walking towards him. One of the girls looked about seventeen and the other fourteen or so. Both had waist length golden hair and beautiful blue eyes. Both women would have left a man stuttering with a simple wink.

Both women smiled at the young man before saying in a sweet tone

"A penny for your thoughts Mister Potter?"

Not acknowledging the pair of young beauty, Harry answered

_"How may I be of assistance Miss Delacour?"_

Both looked surprised at the young man. He was speaking to them in their native tongue! Then the older of the two spoke

_"Where did you learn to speak French so fluently Mister Potter?"_

Harry looked at them with his piercing green eyes. They both got lost in his the amazing emerald swirl before hearing Harry reply

_"No need for formalities here Ms. Delacour. Call me Harry. As to your question, I tend to learn things quite easily. As my professors here in Hogwarts would say, I am a rather gifted young man."_

The older woman then replied in a playful tone

_"Talented indeed Harry. However will you not learn fast when you have the infamous Copy Wheel Eye?"_

Harry stiffened at that but before he could reply, the younger woman cut him off

_"Do not fear Harry, you secret will always be safe with us."_

Harry looked at both of them. He could still see the faint pinkish aura being released from their body. It was faint with his normal eyes but when he activates his Sharingan, he can see the enormous amount being poured out. He then asked said

_"May I assume that both of you are of Veela heritage?"_

They both nodded as the older woman answered for them

_"Indeed Harry, my name is Fleur and this is my little sister Gabrielle. As you heard from last evenings meal, our surname is Delacour."_

Harry took her outstretched arm and shook it. He smiled at the young girl who blushed. He then looked back and asked

_"Now Fleur, how may I help you?"_

Fleur looked at him before sighing

_"Me and my sister would like to ask how you were able to be unaffected by the Veela Charm?"_

Harry stared at them before replying

_"I don't even feel it. Although, I have been known to fight off the Imperious Curse so maybe it would apply to your charm as well."_

Both quarter Veela looked at him with shock apparent on their faces. They had never seen a person that does not feel a Veela's charm! Even their father had to put up his occlumency shield just to be around them.

_"Wow! I have never seen a person, let alone a guy, to not feel the Veela Charm!"_

_"Yes, Fleur and I have been isolated because of our heritage. Girls do not want to be with us because we might steal their boyfriends and guys just want us for our beauty and heritage as a Veela."_

Harry looked at both their faces. The sadness clearly plastered on their faces. He knew of this kind of grief. Isolation is hard. Especially among peers and your own age group. It was a harsh experience for Harry and he didn't want anyone to feel that way again.

_"I can be your friend. That is, if you want too."_

They both looked at him, shocked, before hugging him. Each girl on each side. They would never have done this and never have on a boy but this was different. This boy, no Harry, had wanted to become their first ever friend. There was no malice in his voice nor in his intentions.

After that incident, the three talked about their lives. The Delacour sisters talked about their life in France. The manor in which they lived in and their parents. Harry, in turn, talked about his miserable life. He had been far worse than both girls since the girls had their parents and each other while Harry only had himself for company. He even got comfortable enough to tell them his reason for being denounced as the heir. That story got them both angry that Harry had to hug both of them to stop them from changing. That resulted to both of the girls turning red when they realized who was hugging both of them.

**-Five Hours Later**

Harry and the Delacour sisters walked in the Great Hall. The two older members walked forwards together and smiled at each other before dropping their names into the Goblet of Fire. Then the three of them sat down on the farthest side of the Slytherin table.

Even before they sat, mutterings already started in the full hall. Everyone glancing at the odd group. Mutterings like "How the hell did Potter score those two beauties!" and "Do you think Harry would accept me into his group of girls?" spread out like wild fire. Unfortunately, one Ravenclaw student was stupid enough to approach the group.

Harry was happy. He had never been this way before in his time in Hogwarts and now for the first time in six years, he was happy. He, Fleur and Gabby had so much in common. The three were always isolated. No one would talk to them if they could help it and they were always evaded at all costs. So when a guy tries to disrespect his first real friend, that guy will surely pay.

"He baby, leave that loser alone and come join me in my table."

The three looked up and saw a seventh year Ravenclaw lustily looking at Fleur and Gabrielle. Harry's anger skyrocketed when the guy, whose name was Roger Davis, pinched Fleur's backside. Harry stood up and shouted

"Disrespecting a woman in front an audience is a violation and an embarrassment to the said girl's house! I challenge you to an honor duel to rightfully reclaim my Lady's honor!"

Fleur looked at Harry with wide eyes and spoke

_"You do not to do this, Harry. No harm done."_

_"I must Fleur. He has disrespected both you, Gabrielle and as well as your whole house. The pig must be taught a lesson."_

Both girl's knew that Roger did not even stand a milestone of a chance.

"No need to be afraid sweetie. I'll challenge this wimp and after I kill him, we can go somewhere secluded so we can...talk."

Roger wiggled his eyebrows as Harry stood up. Dumbledore then intervened. He had seen enough and must put a stop to this before it escalated and the former Potter heir be injured or worse, killed, before the transfer of magic was done.

"Mister Potter, surely we can work this out?"

Harry looked at the old man with pure hate before spitting

"This cannot be ignored, Headmaster! A whole house has been dishonored and I shall be the one who will bring back that honor. Now, will you be the one who will referee the match?"

Dumbledore looked sadly at both the young men. The honor duel pertains to the death of either one of the challengers. At best, maybe both will die. Dumbledore then gestured for both of them to step out into the hall where he conjured a long stage. Everyone from the Great Hall walked out to watch this match. Everyone thinking that the Potter would lose. Roger Davis was a top student, who would win against one of the best?

As Harry was about to climb on his end of the stage, Fleur and Gabrielle both hugged him and kissed him on either cheek saying

_"For good luck, my hero."_

Harry smiled before standing on his edge. He looked towards his opponent who was glaring daggers at him. Maybe it was the two kisses he received from both females? He did not really care since one of them is going to die today and it sure isn't going to be him.

Harry stood there, waiting for Dumbledore to address the match. Dumbledore looked at both young men. Both of age so what ever happens in the duel will be their own consequence.

"The honor duel between Harry James Potter and Roger Davis has been called. Do you accept the terms?"

Both boys nodded. Harry, seeing the opportunity, willed his magic towards his eye to form his Copy Wheel Eye. Dumbledore, not seeing anything unordinary, signaled for the match to begin.

It was never a match, it was a suicide mission.

"Stupefy!"

"Incarscerous!"

"Bombarda!"

"Incendio Maxima!"

Every spell thrown to Harry, he dodged. Not even bothering to use his wand. That made Roger angry and made his moves sloppy. He was wasting his energy and everyone in the audience knew it.

**-Audience**

Everyone was stumped. The Potter boy was dodging the spells a mere second before it hit. No one was that fast! Now, they were not sure Roger would win. Heck, they were not even sure if any of hem would win. This was becoming less of a duel and more of a massacre with every spell Roger casts and every lazy dodge Potter makes.

Albus Dumbledore was shocked. So shocked, he didn't even notice the crowd looking at his opened mouth. The boy was good. No, better than good. Perfect! The elder Potter dodged every spell with ease and slight bore. If only he was the Chosen One, he would have taught him himself. He had potential, he saw that. But the problem was he needed to train Harvey. Harvey was destined to someday ultimately defeat Voldemort and end his tirade of fear. Harvey had to be ready when the day he has to shoulder the weight of the world. Well, at least now, he knew that when he transfers Harry's magic into Harvey, Harvey would definitely get a boost.

**-Harry**

Harry was yawning. Yes, he was yawning in a duel. Roger had long since changed from his shouting of spells into silent casting. He was not good. Harry knew why he did not prefer to use his silent casting. He only knew one spell where he can use it. Expelliarmus,

He looked at his opponent and saw him casting the spell again. He sighed as he sidestepped from the line of fire. Roger was tiring out fast, and he would not stand a chance when he exhausts himself further.

Then it happened.

Roger was desperate. He won't win this way. Eve his silent casting was being predicted. He needed a new plan. A new spell. He needed to win. He would never be defaced like this in front of the whole school. He needed to kill Potter and fast.

"Lumos Maxima!"

The spell blinded Harry. Roger used this opportunity to cast a spell. A dark spell.

"Frendo Viscus!"

The black light shot towards Harry. It hit causing Harry to bend forwards and scream. The scream was deafening. It was agony for those who watched especially Fleur and Gabrielle. Both girls started sobbing as Harry's chest exploded.

Every gasped as they saw the Potter's chest explode. They did not know what the spell did but it definitely killed Roger's opponent. Roger smiled as he saw his opponent die. He. walked slowly towards the two Veela women before addressing

"You see! A loser can never beat a winner. So ladies, want to get to know each other in my dorm room?"

Fleur then blanched and spat

"I will never willingly let you touch me you pig!"

Before Roger could answer back, He felt a light tap on his shoulder. He spun around, thinking it was one of his friends going to congratulate him for his conquest. But before he even caught sight of the said person, he was blasted back ten feet away from the two Veela.

Fleur and Gabrielle gasped as they saw who appeared behind the pig of a man. The messy black hair, amazing emerald green eyes and the round spectacles. Harry Potter had miraculously appeared out of thin air. The said person had no scratches, not even a single wrinkle on his clothing was visible.

"Did you think the battle was over? Well, let the real duel begin."

Harry raised his wand and shot off a bombarding curse directly in front of Roger. The blast blinded Roger for a few seconds, which was enough for Harry to move forward and draw his sword out of thing air. He then cut the said person's arms resulting to a mighty shriek from the audience and a loud moan from Davis.

Roger looked up towards his supposed executioner and asked

"You were supposed to be dead! How did you escape it when I saw the curse hit and kill you?"

Harry looked at the man and around the stage. Everyone was quietly listening to his explanation of his mighty escape from certain death. By now, Harry had already deactivated his eyes. He knew if the even one of the students noticed, he would have a hard time explaining his circumstance.

"The Illusion branch of Magic is a subtle thing. No man has ever delved into it simply because it was unnecessary. Houdini was one of the few who studied and learned the art. As was I."

Dumbledore stood stock still. How could this boy, whom he had named as an average magic user, mastered one of the most complex branch of magic that even he could not do. He looked at the two guys with worry etched on his face as he started

"The match has been won Mister Potter. Please step away from Mister Davis."

Harry looked at the manipulative old man.

"The rules of an Honor Duel is unto death. So please step back Professor."

Before anyone could say anything, or even react, Harry brought down his sword and beheaded Roger Davis. The head rolled away from the body as the body itself slumped and fell on the ground.

Harry quickly took this opportunity to walked towards his two girls and steered them away from the bloodied battlefield.

From that moment on, the boys would only look at the two beauties from afar. No one dared to go near and face the wrath of Slytherin's Battlemaster.


	3. Reminiscing

Harry Potter: Bloodline

A/N I have only seen one story that Harry had a Sharingan. Well, I wanted to do one so here it is. It would be completely different since I have a plot of my own. No Hocruxes. Dumbles and others bashing. I'm sure you already know who. I also won't put the accents of people. It is tiring for the author and reader to read and write it down so everyone is speaking in perfect English or French in the later chapters.

_"Skythreader"- French_

Disclaimer: HP is not mine.

**Chapter 2: Reminiscing**

The Goblet of Fire.

It was already a week after the unfortunate death of the Davis heir. The castle was shrouded in misery at the loss of their schoolmate.

The biggest change was with the Harry and the Delacour sisters. People seem to try their best to ignore them. They even distanced themselves from the already isolated group. Especially the boys since after Roger's fate, they were too scared to even stare at the two stunning ladies.

Well, it wasn't really any different for Harry and the two girls. Actually it was even much better since now, no one would even dare to approach and leer at the girls. Also, no one would disturb them from their chats and stories they exchanged almost everyday.

Currently, the three were sitting in Harry's favorite place. The rock facing the Black Lake.

"_Harry, would you mind if I ask a personal question?"_

Harry looked at Fleur before replying

"_No, go ahead and ask"_

Fleur slightly fidgeted as did her sister before asking

"_Me and my sister would like to know how you came upon your Sharingan."_

Harry looked at the still waters of the lake before replying

"_Do you really want to know?"_

Both nodded eagerly which made Harry slightly smile and reply

"_Well, it all started..._

**-Flashback**

Harry was excited. Actually, excited was a mere small portion of what he felt. He felt ecstatic. His Uncle Siri will be coming after not seeing him for three years!

After the fight between his dad and his Uncle Siri, he had not seen him for over three years. But now, his dad had agreed to the pleas by his Uncle to at least accompany him to get his Hogwarts supplies. Of course, since his parents was busy with babying his brother, Harvey, they would need someone to help their oldest son in Diagon Alley.

He had been waiting in the living room in Potter Manor for hours. They had already moved from their hiding place at Godrics Hollow to their ancestral home after the Dark Lord was defeated. His parents, with Dumbledore, decided that Harvey should grow up groomed to be the Potter heir.

Harry looked up when he heard a noise coming from the front door before bolting towards the sound, knowing who it was.

Sirius never had time to prepare before a blur of black hit him in the middle of his stomach. He looked down before smiling and said

"You okay pup?"

Harry looked up at the man he called Uncle before replying

"Yup! Let's go Uncle Siri!"

Sirius just laughed before holding his Godson's hand and walked out of the door.

-Diagon Alley

The pair apparated near the pub called Leaky Cauldron. Hand in hand, they strolled in, one excited to finally buy his things for Hogwarts and the other happy since now he could spend time with his long separated Godson.

When they both went in the pub, the owner looked at them before smiling at the older man and said

"The usual Mister Black?"

Sirius smiled at the balding owner of the pub before replying

"Not right now I'm afraid. Got to help my Godson here buy his supplies."

Tom beamed at the young boy beside the older man before asking

"First year at Hogwarts, Mister Potter?"

Harry just shied away before replying

"Y-yes sir."

Tom smiled kindly at Harry which Harry returned kindly before saying

"Be carefull out there Mister Black. Avery and some of the escaped Death Eaters are still on the loose. Better be safe than sorry eh?"

Sirius' expression hardened at that piece of new before nodding at the man. He then pulled Harry towards him and walked towards the back of the store.

After reaching a brick wall, Sirius pulled out his wand and began tapping the combination to unlock the gateway to Diagon Alley.

After a minute of waiting for the entrance to open. Both of them stepped in, not expecting what awaited them.

The place was desolated.

People were shopping but always in a hurry. It was not the bustling Diagon Alley they both remember.

Instead of oggling around, both of them started walking briskly towards the white marble building. Gringotts. Upon entering, they moved quickly towards one of the counters before Sirius spoke for the first time since they entered the Alley.

"Withdrawal from the Black account number 711 please."

The goblin, who looked like a garden knome, only bigger and much much more uglier, looked up and replied in a monotonous voice

"And who, may I ask, is asking for the withdrawal?"

Sirius raised his hands and let his family ring be seen by the said goblin before saying

"Lord Black."

The goblin raised his eyebrows before replying

"Do you want to make a personal withdrawal or just a refill for your coin bag?"

Sirius thought for a second before saying

"Just a refill would be nice. I don't really need anything important in the vaults right now."

The goblin took the gold sack that Sirius gave him and said

"Just a moment if you will."

Sirius nodded. Harry looked at his Godfather and asked

"Do I have a vault also, Uncle Siri?"

Sirius smiled at the child and replied

"Yes, the Potter family vault will be yours since it is your birthright. And if I die without an heir, the Black vault will also be yours since you are my Godson."

Harry smiled at his Godfather before asking another question

"Will I get my wand at Ollivander's just like Mom and Dad?"

Sirius looked at his Godson and replied

"No, we are going to get you a custom made wand from one of my family's wand crafter's."

Harry just stared in awe at what his Godfather told him. He will get a custom made wand! A wand that is better than his mom's or his dad's! And maybe, better than what his younger brother will get! He was giddy with excitement!

After the goblin got back with a sack now full of gold galleons, they went out to buy Harry's school stuff.

-Two Hours Later

Both Godson and parent were now walking towards Knockturn Alley. But before both of them could go in, Harry stopped and asked

"Is the wand crafter really in Knockturn Alley?"

Sirius pulled the boy closer before replying

"Yes, he is quite...let's just say shy. He doesn't want unnecessary people disturbing him so he moved into Knockturn Alley."

Harry just sighed. He was told not to go into this alley but since he was with his Uncle, maybe his parents won't mind.

They continued on their trek. They passed beggars, prostitutes and even some trinket sellers as they walked through the dark and mysterious alley. After a minute or two of walking down the alley, they turned right and came face to face with a small door, barely fitting Sirius.

This must've been the place since Sirius knocked on the door three times. After a second or two of waiting, a man opened the door revealing his state.

The man was old. Well, as old as Ollivander if you need a reference. His clothes were tattered and ripped but still held a feeling of strength due to its designs. His top was a fishnet like shirt which covered his upper body but still outlining his muscles.

His pants were plain black with bandage cloth on one of his knees. But the most prominent of his features was his coat and bandana. His coat, simply put, was amazing. It was black with red outlines. The designs were red clouds which had an effect on anyone who saw it. His bandana was kind of weird for Harry. It was plain black with a metal plate in the middle with the symbol of a leaf. The symbol itself was slashed which played on Harry's curiosity.

The man, seeing both men staring at him started

"What brings you here, Sirius-san?"

Sirius looked at the man and replied

"Well, it's good to see you too, Itachi-san."

Both men smiled and hugged each other in a manly way before releasing each other. The man, apparently named Itachi, smiled once more before saying

"Well? Come in!"

He motioned us into his store which was small. So small that it only looked like a small bedroom. He looked around and saw that this wasn't even a shop. It was a living room! He looked at Sirius but only got a smile in response.

"So Sirius-san, what brings you here? You still have your wand, do you not?"

Sirius chuckled before replying

"Yes, I still have my wand. But my Godson doesn't."

For the first time, Itachi noticed the small boy. His features looked small and frail but his eyes. His eyes held a twinkle that shouted knowledge. It was like looking through someone's eyes. Someone he knew before. And then he got it! The eyes of his best friend! The one who he had to keep a promise from! Uchiha Shisui!

"What is your name?"

Harry looked at the man before replying

"Harry Potter, sir."

Itachi looked at him before asking

"Does one of your parents have green eyes like yours?"

Harry pondered on the question before answering

"My mom has green eyes but hers have a shade of black to it so it is not really green. In my family, I am the only one who has these emerald green eyes."

Itachi smiled happily. He could almost cry out in joy! Here was his ticket to being released from his damn curse! But before he could say anything, Harry asked him a question which would change the boy's life forever

"Why are you so happy to see me, sir? Do you know me?"

Itachi smiled at the kid before replying

"You're almost correct. I know you're ancestor."

Harry's eyes looked shocked for a moment before asking again

"You knew my grandfather?"

Itachi laughed at this before replying

"No otouto. The ancestor I knew was way older. His name was Uchiha Shisui."

Sirius, who was left out from the conversation, asked

"Who is this Shisui character?"

Itachi laughed and replied

"Well it all started three thousand years ago."

At this point, Sirius snorted and cut him off

"Are you saying your three thousand years old?"

Itachi smiled at him and replied

"Actually, three thousand and fifty two to be exact. If you do not believe me, look at the paintings of your ancestors. You will find me in every single frame of their paintings since they all like to depict their first wand being handed to them."

At this, Sirius grew serious and said

"Yes. My father used to say you never grew old. So pray tell how you survived this long?"

Itachi looked at the older man and smiled. He knew the Black family had passed down his secret of immortality but they never were able to know how.

"I was getting to that. Harry, please come here beside as I tell you the story of your family."

Harry followed the older man's orders and rushed to his side as Itachi sat down on his sofa. He looked at both Harry and Sirius before starting

"As you guys have already heard, I am three thousand years old. If you think that living this long is a gift, then you are both mistaken. I have lived my life alone and it has been hard to even try to find company knowing they will waste away while you yourself will never even age!"

Itachi shook his head before continuing

"Well, my story starts at the Eastern portion of the world known as Asia nowadays. The land itself was separated into Five different countries known as the Elemental Nations. We were all prideful. Too proud of our powers that we even sought to tame demons! That was when the strongest of all the demons, Kyuubi, attacked my country, Konoha. The fourth Hokage, which is our leader, sealed the demon inside his own son, hoping to give him power to protect our country."

Itachi waved his hand and three cups of tea appeared. He took a sip before continuing

"As I was saying, the demon was sealed. The problem was, our clan, the Uchiha, were the proudest of all the clans. For the same reason that wizards look down on muggles. We had a Bloodline. We had the Sharingan. Known as the copy eye since every move by the opponent , we can copy. We can also see high speed movements. But the Sharingan had levels. Three lower levels, one medium and the highest. The normal clan member could unlock until three. Only four people in the history of the Sharingan has opened the medium level. But no one was able to attain the highest level."

Itachi took another sip and gestured for the two to do so as well before continuing

"Well, the kid who had the demon, Naruto, was envied by my clan. We were part of the first settlers and so we wanted power. But the villagers never even nominated one of our clansmen to become the leader which pissed off everyone in my clan. That was when they planned a coup. When the village leader got wind of the planned coup, he sent me to obliterate all of my family since had already unlocked the medium level of the Sharingan. And I did! I slaughtered them all leaving only my brother, Sasuke, and my best friend, Shisui, behind."

Itachi paused for a moment. He had never told anyone about his story before and now, letting the emotional barrier to be opened was kind of hard.

"Well, suffice to say that Shisui made me promise to find him after my mission was over. It was a promise to Shinigami that I would never rest until I was reunited with him again and rebuild our clan into it's former glory. I never found him again. The last traces I got was him travelling west. So here I am still, biding my time until I find one of his descendants and fulfill my promise so that I may pass from this realm unto the next."

Harry and Sirius looked shell shocked. If this was all real, then they were all face to face with a man who has suffered for three thousand years. The silence was broken when Harry spoke up

"Who is Shinigami? Why can't you die and what does this have to do with me sir?"

Itachi smiled at him before saying

"Harry, Shinigami is the name we use for our Death God. Making a promise to him is the same as the Unbreakable Vow. Now, have you ever noticed that your eyes are special?"

Harry pondered for a moment before replying

"Yes, sir. I have never seen anyone's eyes as green as mine. My mother's eyes are green but its a variation of black and green which is not really like mine that is emerald in color. Truthfully sir, I have never seen anyone with emerald green eyes like mine."

Itachi ruffled the boy's hair and replied

"That is because no one will never have the same eyes as yours. My bestfriend, Shisui, had the same eyes as yours. Do you know what that means?"

Harry shrugged so Itachi continued

"It means that you may be the one I am waiting for. I promised to Shisui to help him rebuild our clan. So, if you are able to unlock the Sharingan, I will train you to use it so that you can bring us back into our former glory."

Sirius, at this point, intervened

"How will you know he has the Sharingan? How will you even train him?"

Itachi smiled before saying

"That is a secret Sirius-san. But I must make sure he is the one I was waiting for."

Harry looked at Itachi but saw his eyes turned blood red with a shuriken style iris in the middle. The next thing he knew, he was in a black and white world with a cross which he was tied in. He looked around and saw Itachi in front of him so he asked

"What will you do with me, sir?"

Itachi sighed and replied

"I will have to replay all your sad memories in your life to try to force the Sharingan to activate. Of course, if you want too?"

Harry thought for a moment. If he can activate such an enormous power and make planes of existence such as this place, who would say no?

"Uhm, sir? I would like to try to activate the said power. Although, what is this plane?"

Itachi smiled at the boy's determination before replying

"This is Tsukuyomi. A plane of existence that only an Uchiha who has unlocked the fourth level of the Sharingan can use. A second outside can be a month or even a year here depending on the user. Although it takes an enormous amount of chakra or as you call it nowadays, magic."

Harry just nodded, hoping that one day he can access this kind of power. Itachi looked at him before starting the illusion.

-Three Minutes Outside

Sirius was now starting to worry. Three minutes had already passed and both Itachi and Harry were still not moving from their positions. Granted, he wanted his Godson to become strong but he was still worried.

Then, both Harry and Itachi started moving which startled him. He got up from his chair and moved over towards Harry before asking

"What took you so long?"

Harry smiled, head still bowed before replying

"Oh, we trained."

Sirius looked at both of them before asking once again

"Did you activate it?"

Harry started laughing before bringing his head up and showing his eyes saying

"I think so."

His eyes, unlike the usual emerald green that glistens in the light, was now blood red with a shuriken style iris. Harry then opened his palm to reveal a spinning orb of blue wisp on his palms before grinning madly.

Sirius then asked

"How could you do that?"

Harry smiled slyly before replying

"Family secret. Although I can tell you that this is a manifestation of my magic or chakra in the olden times."

Sirius looked shocked before asking Itachi

"What did you do to him in those three minutes?"

Itachi grinned before replying

"Those three minutes was three years in my technique so normally, we would have trained his eye and he actually made it into the middle stage faster than I did. His physical body will soon start to change since we also trained his body and his mind will be altering the changes soon.

Harry smiled and said

"Time to have some fun!"

**-Flashback End**

Fleur and Gabrielle was slack jawed at what the man told them. The were about to comment when a sneer was heard behind them

"So, think you're cool then, Harry?"

Harry looked back and saw three figures standing there. Two red heads and a brown haired girl. The first red head who was slightly chubby was Harvey and the lankey one he knew as Ron. The girl, known throughout the school as the infamous know-it-all, was Hermione Granger. Together, they make the Chosen squad or some foolish name like that.

Harry sighed and muttered

"_This is gonna get wild soon."_

**A/N The reason that the Harry's body would change because his mind registered his training so his mind would automatically readjust his physical properties to match the one he had. Of course it has something to do with magic/chakra but it still happens just like the unconcious state that a victim gets after a tsukuyomi since the mind registered that you were tortured, you shut down because of exhaustion even though you're body never really was harmed.**


	4. Eternal Mangekyo

Harry Potter: Bloodline

A/N People have been giving me tips and plots to put into the story. All I can say is for all of you to stop since the story has already been planned from start to end. Holes in the story are put there for a reason.

_"Skythreader"- French or Any other language except English_

Disclaimer: HP is not mine. So is Naruto

**Chapter 3: The Eternal Mangekyo**

**-Flashback**

Harry was happy. Very happy indeed. He had gotten his wand from Itachi and he was even permitted to get a second wand! Fighting the urge to just run outside and cast the spells he learned at the library, he pulled on his uncle's cloak saying

"Come on Uncle Siri!"

Sirius smiled at the child before looking at the older man in front of him. He saw Itachi smile at Harry with joy. He then spoke up

"See you again next time, old friend."

Itachi looked at Sirius seriously and said in a monotonous tone

"There is no next time, Sirius."

Sirius looked at the man in front of him in a questioning look. He said it as if he was serious. Like he was going to die this instant. He then asked

"Why is that, Itachi-san?"

Itachi smiled at the man. He always uses the prefixes in his language ever since he met Sirius.

"I have done what I stayed for."

Sirius looked at the man with confusion before asking

"And pray tell what it was?"

Itachi sighed and looked at the jumping Harry and replied

"I have done what I promised to do. I have helped Shisui's blood in obtaining his Sharingan. With Harry awakening his doujutsu, our bloodline will once again flourish! And, I fell that with Harry, our family will be guided in a path we should have taken. Oh by the way, here, give this to Harry when you go out."

Itachi rummaged his pockets before handing Sirius a key. A key that was very similar to a vault key in Gringotts. Sirius examined it before asking

"Is this a key to a Gringotts vault?"

Itachi nodded before replying in his usual monotonous tone

"Yes. Inside contains the scrolls and books I have collected all these years. Also, inside is the money that will help Harry. I know of his predicament when he told me about his family. Trust me, he would never even have to work even if he lives a lavish lifestyle."

Sirius nodded and put the key into his pocket before shaking the man's hand. Itachi smiled at the gesture before pushing both uncle and nephew towards the door. But before Harry could leave, he was pulled back by Itachi and heard him whisper

"Do not use the Mangekyo Sharingan much until you get to the fifth level. The fourth type will blind you if overused while the fifth negates the blinding."

Harry hugged the man and replied

"Thanks for everything, Itachi-niisan!"

Itachi smiled at the boy and gestured him towards his uncle. Harry ran towards Sirius outside the store and looked back, only to see a brick wall that once had a wooden door. He looked questioningly at his uncle who just smiled and dragged the boy away.

**-Ten minutes later**

They were almost at the alley towards Diagon Alley when they were stopped by a group of ten black cloaked people. Those ten had their wands drawn and pointed at the Harry and Sirius. Sirius, recognizing the cloaks, tried to back away.

They took three steps back but stopped immediately as ten more hooded men appeared behind them. Sirius quickly pulled the scared Harry behind him and asked

"What do you Death Eaters want?"

The leader walked forward and let the hood fall to reveal a black haired woman with a feral grin. Her face once beautiful but now marred with dirt and grime. Her hair was frizzled and just added to her feral look. She smiled maliciously at the two before speaking in a delirious voice

"Wee cousin! What are you doing with the Potter brat?"

Sirius looked at the woman angrily and replied hotly

"This is my Godson, Bella! Now leave and take your so called friends with you!"

The woman called Bella just smiled wickedly and replied

"We cannot do that Siri. We are here to exact our revenge for the Dark Lord!"

Sirius quickly drew his wand and tried to cover his Godson before replying

"The aurors will be here in minutes. If you want my Godson then you have to fight your way through me!"

Bella then laughed maniacally and replied sadistically

"Then so be it! Take out my cousin first before you take the boy! We will make an example of dear Siri here for those who would defend the boy-who-lived's family!"

Even before the command was given, Sirius had already conjured a circular low encampment wall for cover. But after that, spells started tearing through their barrier.

Harry was frightened. Never before has he experienced spell casting this intense. Lights were literally zooming atop his head as his Godfather shoved him down for cover. His Godfather himself was casting his own spells back but to little success.

Sirius was tired. He had been out of practice due to the peace time and he was now experiencing the consequences. His muscles were aching and his magic supply was weakening due to his multi spell casting. The only problem was that all his spells either miss or did not really take out his opponents. But all in all, he was doing well holding his position and waiting for the aurors to arrive since the spell casting would be a beacon for every law enforcement agency in the Ministry.

But before Sirius could cast another bludgeoning spell towards one of the advancing Death Eater, Bella apparated near the encampment and shouted her spell

"BOMBARDA MAXIMA!"

The spell broke the encampment's western side which was now literally an open gate. Sirius, knowing that he would not really survive this fight against twenty men that were aiming to kill, pulled off his ring and the key of Itachi and giving it to Harry saying

"Harry, my Godson, my boy, take my family ring and the Uchiha vault. Take what's rightfully yours and be strong! Be strong for everyone precious for your life. Never surrender to those who fight you because you will never forgive yourself for giving up."

Sirius then blocked a curse sent to him and hugged his Godson for one last time while tears streamed on his cheek. He then kissed the top of Harry's head and whispered

"When I storm out, run towards Diagon Alley and into Gringotts. They will keep you safe. Just show them my ring."

Harry, knowing he would not see his Godfather anymore, hugged and cried on Sirius' cloak. He then asked in a grief stricken voice

"W-Will I e-ever see you a-again, Uncle S-Siri?"

Sirius smiled despite his depressed state, replied and placed his hands on Harry's chest saying

"I'll always be with you Harry. In here."

Then, before Harry could say anything, Sirius charged through the hole and started casting curses wildly. While this was going on, Harry quickly snuck towards the Alley and got to the corner before he heard an agonizing scream. He looked back and what he saw made tears spring out of his eyes again.

There, in the middle of the Death Eater's, was Sirius, hid Godfather. But instead of the happy-go-lucky Godfather he knew, he saw a screaming and convulsing man. He stopped and saw Bella walking towards his Godfather saying

"Poor Siri. Now you are going to pay for hurting my dear Aunt! She was grief stricken when you left with that Potter blood traitor!"

Then, right before his eyes, his Godfather was hit with a green curse. The last words he saw coming through Sirius mouth was a word he would never forget

"Run"

Then everything slowed down as Harry cried out. One of his last precious people was killed right before his eyes. But before he could really grieve, he looked around and saw that everything slowed down. In fact, he could even trace with his hands the bird flying over head. He looked towards the store mirror across the street and almost fell on his butt. His eyes.

His eyes, that were once shuriken shaped, were now different. His pupil was now three circular shaped that were positioned in a triangular formation. Connecting these three circles were curved lines causing them to look like tadpoles biting each others tails. What's even more surprising was that now, instead of a red black pupil and red eyes, he had red pupils and black eyes. A true rarity among Uchiha.

He looked back at then slow-motioned black cloaked people who were laughing at the death of his Godfather. He seethed in fury as he saw how they were going to desecrate the dead. He would pay them a hundredfold for killing his uncle. They would be the first to experience the power of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan!

He moved swiftly and cut with his magic enhanced hands each black-cloaked person in both heal to stop them from escaping. Then, he took each of their wands and collected them. After that, he deactivated his Eternal Mangekyo and turned into his normal Mangekyo.

Cries started to sound as the black cloaked men and women realised they were bleeding and unable to walked. They tried to clot the blood by putting pressure but to no avail. But just before they could continue on screaming, they felt a presence they never felt before ever since they master fell. A presence of great power and evil. But this aura was different. The slight difference was that this was not the power hungry feeling they felt. Each one of them turned to look at the one releasing the energy only to find their target glaring at them with his bloodshot eyes whose iris' were spinning wildly. Then it a cold voice, he spoke

"You shall now pay for all your sins! Tsukuyomi!"

Every Death Eater now appeared in the red sky fields that were once Harry's training ground. Harry himself stood in front of them while they were now crucified on a cross.

"You will now endue three years of pain!"

**-Fifteen minutes later**

Ten aurors appeared in the Alley only to find nineteen dead Death Eater's who were all diagnosed of shock. The last one, Bella, was sitting in a corner of the alley muttering about red eyes.

**-End Flashback**

Harvey Potter.

Harvey, the supposed boy-who-lived, was a chubby kid. Well, not overly chubby like Longbottom. He is still fit but has not outgrown his baby fats on his face and stomach area yet. Much like his best friend, Ron Weasley, he had a hobby of eating down lots of foods and in a fast rate. Well, what can you really expect from a child who was babied and given anything he wanted since the day he was born.

Just like every famous person out there, Harvey had a fan club. Well, his fan club was run by one of Harry's more useless fellow Quidditch player, Cho Chang from Ravenclaw. Even though Cho and Cedric Diggory had hit it off last year, Cho still ran the chubby boy's fan club because of her publicity from it. In turn, this just boosted Harvey's already bloated ego.

Harry just shook his head as he looked at his brother. He never knew why a smart girl like Granger would be following that moronic brother of his. Granted, his brother was trained by Dumbledore since first year, which still boosted the boy's fame and ego. He never saw Granger as a girl who clinged to power but with Harvey's knowledge from Dumbledore, she would never pass it up.

Harry sighed before asking

"What do you want, Harvey?"

Harvey and Ron just smiled wickedly while Hermione glared at both boys

"Oh, we just want to ask a question to these fine ladies."

Harvey and his best friend started leering at both Veela. But was stopped by an angelic voice

_"Cochon! Keep your eyes and hands off me and my sister!"_

Both boys stopped their activity and kept themselves balanced before Harvey addressed Fleur

"Ladies, I'm sure you've heard of the state my dear brother is in. He can never support and give you what you two truly deserve! Why don't both of you dine with me and my best friend here and get to know each other better? I truly think that both of you deserve a better match and lifestyle that the Potter household can bring."

Fleur and Gabrielle just took it all in. How dare he insult their best friend! He was not even dating either sister...yet. Fleur composed herself before replying in a sweet tone, hoping to anger the current Potter heir

"And, pray tell, the situation that Monsieur Harry's in? Is he not the heir of the Potter family?"

At that, Harvey snapped and replied hotly

"He! He is not even worth a cent! He was already outcasted from the family and was only permitted to live in our house because Professor Dumbledore insisted on it! Something about he needing to fulfil his purpose or something."

Fleur and Gabrielle were now seething. They did not know why they were getting angry and were now planning to burn the boy into ashes. Then Gabrielle smirked and replied

"Well, I'm sorry but I have to decline your offer. Me and Monsieur Harry are now dating so it would be rude to see another man and a fat one at that."

After that statement, Gabrielle grabbed Harry by his collar and smacked their lips together. What she felt was bliss. She decided then and their that Harry would be hers for all eternity. But before they could both deepen the said kiss, Gabrielle was hauled back by her sister.

"I'm also sorry Mister Potter but I am also currently seeing Monsieur Harry and it would also be unwise to see someone behind his back especially his kin. A fat kin at that."

Then, before Harry could have hoped to recover, Fleur's lips also smacked his. This time, he felt more relaxed. Gabrielle's kiss was more of a childish one while Fleur's was more mature, soft and gentle. After almost a minute of kissing, they parted. Both looked at each other's eyes before letting go of each other.

Harry, curious as to what his brother's reaction, looked towards him. What he saw would be imbedded on his mind forever. There, standing near the trees, was Harvey and Ron who both have tomato faces and was producing steam on their ears. Both looked seething at the attention Harry himself was getting. But, what shocked him was Hermione. The said girl was blushing furiously while glancing towards him every few seconds.

Harvey looked at his brother with disdain and said hotly

"If that is what you ladies choose to be with, then fine! Just remember that my father will hear about this and we all know the power he holds in the Wizengamot! Remember, Dark Creatures, even low class ones, can be detained."

Fleur and Gabrielle almost exploded there and then and transformed into their avian forms if not for Harry holding them both in each of his arms. They always hated people looking at heir kind as Dark Creatures and are needed to be _tamed._ They both know what wizards, especially those of the high class, do to Veela's who are captured. And hell would freeze over before they submitted to them!

"I suggest you leave, oh dear brother of mine. Both my ladies are almost into transfornation and you would not want to have your hide burnt for the Yuletide Dinner."

The three, knowing what Harry implied, quickly took off. But Harry noticed Hermione smiled shyly at him before running off which intrigued him to no end. After his brother ran away, he settled back into his favorite tree while both girls snuggled up to his warmth before he asked

_"Were you both serious back there?"_

_"Yes we were. Why, don't you want two Veela's as your girlfriends? Am I and my little sister not enough."_

Harry smirked at both women before replying

_"Never, but why me? And how can our relationship work out with me dating both of you at the same time?"_

Gabrielle's expression softened at this and replied

_"Don't you remember that we were always isolated and boy's always wanted our bodies and nothing more? You are the first to see us for who we trully are. We would be mad not to snag you the first chance we get. As for sharing..." _

She smiled at her sister who smiled back before continuing

_"We have no problem with that. I am sure me and my sister could work something out, Oui?"_

Harry smiled at their antics. He never imagined he would a Veela girlfriend, let alone two! He just wished he had received this kind of understanding and kindness earlier in his life. Everything changed when his Godfather died. He thought he would never really find happiness again and would have to run off after his seventh year so that his powers would not be transferred to his oaf of a brother.

_"Harry, you never told us how you were able to buy your broom or how you managed to stay in school without the funding of your parents."_

Harry looked at Fleur and Gabrielle for a second before answering

_"You both remember that my Godfather, who died on the day I got my wand, gave me his ring and the key to the Uchiha vault right?"_

Both girls nodded before he continued

_"Well, it sorta happened like this..."_

**-Flashback**

Harry got into the white marbled building once more. Only, now he was not accompanied by his Godfather. It had been five days since the attack and his parents have locked everything down in their house. This caused him not able to go and present the Black Family Ring and his now Family Vault key to Gringotts. Well, at least after five days if isolation, his father had taken down the wards so he was able to sneak out undetected.

Harry slowly walked towards a counter before speaking to the goblin

_"Good Morning! I would like to claim my inheritance that was passed down to me by my Godfather, Sirius Black. Also, I would like to check my vault."_

He handed the Family Ring and the key to the goblin who could only nod in reply. The shock was quickly spreading as all of the goblins heard the human speaking in Gobbledegook. I mean, no human has ever learned the language since Merlin himself! The shock quickly subsided as the goblin in front of Harry adjusted his glasses and replied in a respectful tone

_"I'll be right with you shortly, My Lord."_

Harry knew as much. His Godfather would have named him his heir if he died. So basically, he was now Lord Black. The youngest in a millennium to be proclaimed a Lord at such a young age. Harry waited patiently for around ten minutes before the same goblin came back, bowed and said

_"We will now go down to the vaults and try to test out your claim on Vault 10. The said vault has never been opened and if you are who you claim to be, then it may be yours. Also, the bank statement of the Black Vault will be sent there while we check out the vault. The statement will only include the sum of money you currently own. All house and other unliquidated items would be available to you anytime, Lord Black."_

Harry smiled at the goblin and answered curtly but respectfully

_"Lead the way, Master Goblin."_

The goblin smiled before gesturing Harry towards the backdoor into the tunnels. The ride was longer than expected as they passed Dragons, stalagmites, and many other customers who were withdrawing today. They almost reached a dead end before the cart stopped. The goblin gestured for Harry to step off as the goblin himself took the lamp hanging from the cart.

Harry looked around and saw the oldest styled vault he had ever seen. The vault door itself was wooden and had three carved comma's in a circular pattern. He looked around and saw all the vaults in this level have the same kind of vault door but each had a different symbol carved on it.

The goblin, seeing Harry looking around, decided to answer his unasked question

_"These are the vaults of the ancient ones. Those who helped build this bank. The vault you have decided to access is the Uchiha vault. To gain access, just put your palm in the middle of the symbol."_

Harry brought up his hand and touched the middle of the commas. Nothing happened at first but the next moment, a flash of light blinded both goblin and child as Harry felt the door vanish. He opened his eyes to see a vast hall. Almost three fourths of it was covered with Galleons. Besides the money, scrolls were neatly arranged in a corner with symbols of elements for each group. But what caught Harry's attention was a glass jar on the middle of the room with two Sharingan eyes floating in a green liquid.

Harry approached the jar and picked up a scroll attached to the lid and read

"To my descendant. If you are reading this then my good friend, Itachi, has found you. I am sorry that I had to leave our family but in order for this evil to be destroyed, I have ti sacrifice my soul and destroy the evil incarnate named Salazar Slytherin. He has tapped too much in the Dark Arts and has been corrupted by its influence. I have instructed my retainer to remove my eyes when I die and seal it in this chamber hoping one of my sons or daughters would be able to access this vault. We are a dying clan, my descendant. You must restore our legacy and our might! If you have been to Itachi then he has unlocked your Mangekyo. You must first unlock the Eternal Mangekyo to be able to do this process. As you know, experiencing excruiciating pain can activate the first three tomoe and the Mangekyo. The desperation to survive would activate your bloodline. The Eternal, however, need you to feel loss. Do not be fooled by thinking the Eternal is the strongest of all. Just like everything, it can be refined and become much greater and more powerful. I ask you now to implant my eyes into yours. Obtain the true Sharingan and lead our clan into glory once more!"

Harry looked up from the scroll and smirked before saying

"It's show time!"

The goblin, knowing what he implied, just bowed and said

_"Welcome back, Lord Uchiha-Black!"_

**-Flashback End**

Fleur and Gabrielle looked at Harry curiously. So his eyes were not his originals. But how come he still has his emerald eyes?

_"Harry, can we see the true Sharingan your ancestor was talking about?"_

Harry smiled at both girls before nodding. He focused his magic towards his eyes and had it activate into the highest level. He hen opened his eyes and both girls just stared in shock. There, in place of the emerald green orbs, was the Sharingan. But now, instead of the shuriken, it was now three circles connected into a circle. Outside the circle was three bars which were evenly placed into a triangular shape around the said iris. The weird thing was, instead of a red eyes and black pupil,he had red pupils and iris and black eyes. It was a sight to behold.

_"Enough of this. We must al, get back to the feast so that we do not miss the Champion Selection!"_

Both girls nodded as they let Harry escort them inside. Both still baffled at the sight they saw and what it entailed to the world.

The world as we know it will change once this gets out and no one will be able to stop Harry from getting what he wants.


	5. The Cup

Harry Potter: Bloodline

A/N Everything in this story is already planned. A new twist has been revealed! R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or Naruto

**Chapter 5: The Cup**

The Tri-Wizard Cup.

It's sight is still a prsence to behold even if seen almost everyday. Its intricate design itself shone out with a life on its own as it sat in its pedestal. The carvings, that were found sorrounding the cup itself, depicted past champions in their hours of glory. This, itself, made the candidates more eager to sign up and be immortalized in history forever.

Behind the said cup was the staff table. Often, if not always, teachers sat on it and ate with the students of Hogwarts. The major difference that had occured was both Headmater and Headmistress of two competing schools could be seen sitting on either said of Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

The said Headmaster was now looking through the students that were filling in the Great Hall. He had been trying to talk to a student he had great interest in but failed in his attempts. Even his Phoenix, Fawkes, had failed to deliver a message! A Phoenix never failed a message delivery no matter how far and yet this said student was virtually incommunicatable.

Albus looked at the doors as the last students came in before seeing the said man he was thinking about a few moments ago. The said student was walking with two blonde women who he was always seen with. When Albus locked eyes with the student, he was jolted with a electricity and was momentarily apralyzed before calming himself down before sighing to himself and thought

'So, he knows Occlumency. And even has mastered it at such a young age! This will be even harder than expected.'

Albus looked up from his musings and saw everyone in the hall looking at him expectantly except for the said black haired student who was chatting silently with the two blonde's while sitting in the far end of the Slytherin table. He sighed before putting up his trademark smiled and boomed his voice out loud and announced

"Thank you all for coming tonight here at the unveiling of the three champions!"

Everyone clapped heartily at this as he genuinely smiled down his students and the foreign delegates of the two schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. The event itself was a way for him and Hogwarts to be recognized once again around the world. Since the school itself's standard in learning was lagging behind internationally, he had to find a way to boost his popularity.

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament! Eternal glory to the one who wins this epic competition. Although I must warn all of you, when chosen, there is no turning back."

The mood suddenly changed from happy to anticipation and anxiety. Every living person sitting there wanted to join but the price was still high. Talks of deaths in the previous tournament had circulated and some of the seventh years had decided not to join due to the risks.

Albus walked towards the goblet and started chanting as the fire that was licking inside of the cup danced widly and turned into a shade of red. Then, out of nowhere, a triangular parchment flew out of the cup and into the old man's outstretched hands. He read it for a second before announcing

"The champion for Durmstrang, Viktor Krum!"

Shouts across the room echoed as the Krum fans and his classmates alike were shouting in a manner that would surely have earned detention if it were on a regular day. The Durmstrang Headmaster stood up, walked towards his student and clapped him on the back saying

"I knew it would be you Viktor!"

Viktor himslef was a stoic and neutral as ever as he was escorted towards the back of the staff table into a room that was located beside the hall. The shouts were once again drowned as Dumbledore stroked the goblet and started chanting. The fire once again danced wildly as it turned red and shot out a circular blue parchment.

Dumbledore unfolded the paper and shouted

"The champion for Beauxbaton, Fleur Delacour!"

The said blonde student leaned forward to the black haired student as he whispered something to her causing her to smile and peck his cheek. Fleur stood up and started walkming towards the room behind the staff table.

Unlike Viktor, who was cheered on by his schoolmates, the Beauxbaton girls had a different reaction. Almost all of them started to cry. Well, some of them sent glares at the blonde Veela as she passed by their table which she ignored. She had a true best friend and hopefully a partner she would share with her sister. Who needs these girls anyways?

Dumbledore watched as the blonde walked towards and inside the side door before he started chanting once more. He placed his hand on the goblet as a parchment of brown with singes all ove it sprouted fromt he goblet and landed on his otstratched hands. He grasped on to the paper, read it and sighed before shouting

"The champion for Hogwarts, Harry Uchiha-Black!"

**-With Harry**

Harry was already laughing inside as he deflected the aged Headmasters failed attempt of Legilimency. He quietly sat next to his two girlfriends as Dumbledore was announcing the Beauxbaton champion. But before he could start yet another conversation, he sighed as he heard his older girlfriends name uttered out.

Fleur was about to stand when Harry held her by her wrist and whispered so that only him, her and her sister could hear

_"Wait for me inside, Mon Fleur."_

Fleur blushed and walked towards the door that was designated for the champions. She knew already that Harry would be chosen. I mean, who else would be qualified to join when the last heir of the greatest doujutsu is present?

Gabrielle looked at her boyfriend for a second. She did not really know if he was real or just jer imagination. Harry had given her the best days she ever had in her life and possibly, also her sisters. He was kind, generous, trustworthy, honest and most of all, a gentleman by heart. She would never forgive herself if she lost this wonderful man. And to think she had been worried about finding her partner in life because of he Veela nature and how men always wanted her for her body.

_"Harry, are you really sure you will be the one who would be chosen?"_

Harry looked at his young girlfriend and smiled.

_"Yes, Mon Ange. Who else would keep your older sister out of trouble if I were not there?"_

Gabrielle smiled att this but was cut short by Dumbledore who announced Harry's name.

The whole room was silent as Harry stood up and pulled Gabrielle with him and started walking towards the Champions waiting room. He already knew he would be chosen. I mean, his eyes were already a power no wizard could ever defeat. Who would be the right choice if not him who has a greater magical reserve than Merlin himself due to his intense training for the past eight years?

But before Harry reached the room with Gabby, he heared a clap. Then another. Then the whole room resounded with clapping as his housemates, who often just ignore him, were shouting in joy as a Slytherin was picked to be the school champion. Suffice to say, only the Gryffs were not rejoicing.

Harry smiled at all of them and head in the room. He knew that his schoolmates had bottled up their support for him since his brother started school. Nobody really wanted to cross the Potter heir since the Potter house had almost all of the political power in their hands and it was rumored that James Potter himself will run for Minister next election.

Ever since he started beating Harvey in Quidditch, he had garnered the support of everyon school except of course the Gryffs. The whole school would have thrown him a party but they all knew what happens when you cross Harvey. He had the weight of the magical law with him and would never hesitate to destroy your family's reputation. Even the Slytherin families were afraid of them since they had to support the Potter family or else be tried for being a Dark Family.

What really stunned everyone was the surname he used. Everyone knew of him being the Black heir. Hell, even James wanted to claim it but was denied by the Goblins saying that his own son was chosen by Sirius. But what was that about the Uchiha part? Well, who cares anyway? At least now, they had a reason to cheer on their fellow classmate. The one who always beat the arrogant, self-centered, stuck up Potter heir. Harvey Potter.

Harry walked through the door and closed it, ultimately cutting off the cheering that kept drumming on his ears. He moved one step but was stopped by a yellow and blue blur that tackled him and started kissing him fiercely.

Harry, instead of prying the said blur, started kissing back heatedly. But before both could turn it up a notch, they were separated by a smaller version of the blur.

_"Fleur! Stop taking all my Harry time!"_

Fleur laughed and gazed at Harry questionningly

_"Why did you bring her here?"_

Harry smiled at them both before replying

_"Do you honestly think I would trust her with all those leecherous men outside without you or me there to protect her?"_

But before both girls could answer, the door once again opened and revealed none other than Harvey Potter with Dumbledore and all the major staff in tow. Harvey smiled evilly at the three and stood beside his master before Bagman shouted

"Extraordinary! I believe we have our four champions!"

Fleur was about to say something but was cut by Harry who gave her a look that said 'Don't'

"Four? Ludo, are you implying that Harvey joined? Was the Headmaster's age barrier been duped?"

Ludo laughed heartily and replied

"Yes! Harvey here is our fourth champion! Now, as both Maxime and Karkaroff said earlier in our early banters, Harvey would be allowed and the same rules would apply. But he is not competing for Hogwarts but rather he is representing himself. We could never have two champions representing one school."

Harry glanced at the smug look Harvey was displaying and saw a twinkle in Dumbledore's eye before starting

"So the apprentice has duped the master's spell. Sounds foul play to me don't you think?"

Evberyone looked shocked at what was stated. They never even though about it but it made sense! But before anyone could react, Dumbledore interjected

"I would never let a student underage enter! Are you serious in your state ment about me entering your own brother, Mister Uchiha-Black? By the way, how did you get the Uchiha surname?"

Both Harry and Dumbledore stared at one another for a minute or so. In that small span of time, the room suddenly became cold. The torches that was lighting the room dimmed a considerable amount as a gust of cold wind blew out of nowhere. Everyone shuddered as the two Titans of magic battled each other in Legilimency. Both were even in the match. After the minute, Dumbledore broke away first. It had seemed that the Uchiha-Black heir had garnered the win this time.

"Dumbledore, it is none of your concern when it is about my family! Remember, you were there when my father had erased me from the Potter archives so as to put your precious student as the sole heir! Do not persecute me for using the House names of which I am heir of!"

Dumbledore seemed to cringe in fear as Harry's aura became thicker and more sinister. Heck, everyone seemed to cringe in fear but less than what both Dumbledore and Harvey felt since the assault was directed to them. The only ones who seemed to be unaffected were the two ladies on his arms.

Both Fleur and Gabrielle saw what was happening and felt a twinge of regret. At least both of them were always supported by their families unlike Harry who was persecuted and ignored by everyone around him. Wether willingly or forced to by the sheer impact they would feel if the Potter family were to get wind of what they did.

Gabrielle recovered first as she intertwined her hands to his and kissed him on the cheek. Her action softened the thickening sensation that everyone was feeling. Fleur saw this this and mimicked what her sister did and the aura dissappeared, earning the three of them sighs of relief from everyone in the room. Even Viktor, who was usually stoic and composed, was sweating like a pig behind them!

Ludo, ever so bold, stuttered out

"W-W-Well, I-I think w-we sh-should a-a-all go n-now."

Everyone started filing out including Harry. When they got into the hall, Harry kissed both his girls goodnight which garnered a glare from Harvey. He didn't mind of course. But before he could continue on into his common room, he heard a voice calling him inside an office in one of the upper dungeon rooms.

Walking in, he saw Severus Snape and Igor Karkaroff bowing down and saying

"What have you us do now, My Lord?"

Harry smiled. Ever since he was discovered by Snape talking to the Basilisk in the dungeon sewers, Severus had sworn his allegiance to him. Snape believed that, if the King of Serpents was his pet and under his control, then he was the true Heir of Slytherin. Since then Snape has been his loyal confidant and his spy against Dumbledore who still believes Snape is loyal to him.

Karkaroff was a recent recruit by Snape himself. Severus had wanted revenge on Tom Riddle himself so has sworn loyalty to Harry. Harry in turn, gave him a mission to scout out the Death Eaters and show them his memory of the Basilisk so as to renounce the Dark Lord and join the true Heir. Suffice to say, every Slytherin parent was already recruited and Karkaroff was a new addition to the cause of destroying Voldemort. When asked, all the Death Eater members would say that the Half-Blooded scum decieved them and caused them allot of their fortune when he was defeated.

"Rise Serverus, Igor. I have already told you before, we are equals striving for a better world!"

Both men smiled at this. What every member liked about Harry was his humility. He knew to respect each member and not just throw Cruciatus to every member like their old master. Harry always saw them as his equal who were striving for a better world. This, in turn, caused all of his members to swear unfliching loyalty to the raven haired teen to which they swore never to abandon him.

"Master, Dumbledore is getting curious about your skill. And, as far as I know, he was not the one one who put Potter's name into the goblet."

"Very good, Severus. Keep your post until we need you elsewhere."

Igor then spoke up

"Master. I have found out that Barty Junior was the one responsible. He is under the guise as Moody! They are now planning to ressurect the Dark Lord as we speak and only lack the Potter brats blood to complete the process."

Harry nodded at this. They all knew that Voldemort was already reforming but needed his blood. If Voldemort is still targetting Harvey, it seems that he doesn't know yet of Harry's true identity. This information would be vital in the end.

"Leave him be, Igor. For now, we continue as planned. By the end of the school year, Tom Riddle would be dead and we would be free of this evil once and for all!"

Severus and Igor smirked at this. They all wanted to see Voldemort dead and now they had a chance! But before celebrations could continue, Severus started

"What of the current students? Surely you saw them openly supporting you now since they were given the chance. Will you also rally them?"

Harry scratched his back for a moment and replied

"I will rally the Slytherins first. If all is secure, then we will start with Ravenclaw then Hufflepuff. I have no cares for the idiots in the Gryff so we do not need them. Tell me, how goes the propaganda in the Durmstrang ships, Igor?"

Igor laughed maniacally and replied

"It is successful, my Lord! Viktor has joined the cause and will soon rally his classmates in his banner and ultimately to yours!"

Harry smiled with him and replied

"Good! Good! If everything goes as planned, we would be able to revolutionize the Wizarding World in a few years! It has been too long since we, Witches and Wizards, were under one banner. It is time to revive the old ways and for us to unite as one once more!"

Snape and Igor bowed low to their master before they said in unison

"For Unity! For Duty! For Destiny!"

**-Slytherin Common Room**

Contrary to popular belief, the Slytherin common room was not the murky place everyone thought it was. It was actually quite cozy. Albiet teh decorations were all green, it was a nice place to be. It was a place for gathering when the Slytherin House had meeting and was a great place to sit around and do homework.

Harry walked into the room only to see everyone, from first to seventh, waiting for him. All eyes were on him as Draco Malfoy walked up to him and said

"We recieved letter from our parents about you and your group. W just want to say-"

He gestured towards everyone in the room and kneeled which everyone soon followed

"- that we would also like to serve you. Too long had we been fooled by the Dark Lord of his visions for Pureblood Supremacy! The true power of our kind is through Unity! We will stand beside you for the cause of uniting all wizardkind once more and bring about our peace that we so longed for!"

Then everyone chanted simultaneously

"For Unity! For Duty! For Destiny!"

Harry smiled at his housemates. Severus had done well informing every member to send their child a letter about their new group and their cause when he was ready to face Voldemort. True to their word, they had sent the letter and the result was more than he had hoped for. It seems that his ideals had already an impact for the younger generation who strived for peace and prosperity in the wizarding world.

"Rise. I assure you all now, we will be rid of frauds like Tom Riddle, fools like Dumbledore and puppets like James Potter. We will unite all of the magical world into one banner and live in a new age of prosperity!"

Everyone shouted positivelyu at this. But before anyone could say anythng, Harry spoke once more

"All first to third year, rest now. The seniors will have a meeting with me now about the problems we have with the arrogant bastard, Harvey."

Everyone nodded as the younger students went up to bed and the older ones gbathered into a circle and knelt down before their Lord.

"Do not kneel. We are all equals here striving for a better world!"

Everyone was shocked at the statement but silently stood up. Little did Harry know that this phrase already solidified every member to his group his or her loyalty to him and him alone.

"Now my new batch of Mortem, there is the business of lowering the esteem of Harvey Potter. How shall we go about this?"

Every last one of them grinned. This will be a very interesting year for all of them.

A/N Mortem is the name for their group. Latin for Death or end since no new life could be vreated without death. Their name symbolizes the end or death of the old wizarding and the birth of a new one where all magical beings are united and equal.


	6. Wand Weighing

Harry Potter: Bloodline

A/N I will stick to the original tasks. I have already told everyone that the holes I put in the stories are pre planned so please dont ask em to expand on a topic which I will really expand on when the right time comes. BTW R&R! I'll update faster if you guys do!

A/N BTW Kur0kishi had pointed out that I had moved the romance too fast and the girls only like Harry for the Sharingan. Please read it again and as you said 'Read between the lines'. There was a huge time skip after the battle of Harry and Roger in the beginning until the selection of champions. Think about it when the two girls fell in love with the only guy who could talk to them without having an ulterior motive and could sympathize with them about their situation. For three isolated and lonely teens, finding love in each other would be easy.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or Naruto

**Chapter 6: Wand Weighing**

**-Flashback**

Itachi looked at his three year apprentice as the said boy was bouncing up and down from excitement. The reason? He will now be able to recieve his wand! It was always like this when the young generation were taken to buy their wands. But with Harry's wand, it was different.

Every wizard and witch usually go to stores like Ollivanders to find their so-called perfect wand. But it was not the same for Harry. You see, Ollivanders wand is a pre-crafted wand. Unlike Itachi's method, the wand that you get from Ollivader would never release your true potential. That was why Harry's wand would be special and different since it would be made to suit his magic and be able to release his true magical potential.

"Itachi-sensei! Will we now make my wand?"

Itachi smiled at the boy. It had been only three minutes since they met but it was already an equivalent of three years in their training when they were in Tsukuyomi. They had learned everything that Itachi knew of Jutsu's but he knew it was not enough. That was why he was going to give the Uchiha vault key that he was never able to access due to it needing the blood of Shisui.

"Of course, Harry! Now, both of need to go back into my workshop. Your Godfather could wait here."

Harry looked back at his Godfather, Sirius. Harry had always been with Sirius when he did something important. Now, his Godfather would not come with him which disturbed him a little.

"Go in Harry. I promise to be here when you return. Do not worry since this was what I did also when I was your age! A true wand and its components should only be revealed to its master when created. Although nothing is stopping you from telling me once you get it!"

Harry lauighed as his hair was ruffled by his Godfather.

"Wait for me here, Uncle Siri!"

Itachi smiled at the sight before ushering Harry inside his workshop. Harry quickly followed but was stopped when they reached a curtain enclosed door.

Itachi pulled open the curtain revealing a small room. It really didn't look like a workshop but could be passed as a study. Two cabinets on each side of the room where different blocks of wood with varrying shaped and sizes. Jars of hairs and other materials were also found in a long column on the right side of the room. Ont he left side, a cauldron that was simmering was sitting in the middle of the table while varrying tools were hanging around the walls.

"Will we make my wand in this room, Itachi-sensei?"

Itachi smiled down at the boy. His curiosity was still a thing to behold only rivalling the energetic

Namikaze Naruto.

"To answer your question, yes. Now, be a good boy and sit in one of the stools and wait for me to bring out the materials."

Harry quickly sat on a stool while Itachi rummaged for the items. Itachi then waved his wand and everyb block of wood was neatly placed in rows in front of Harry. Harry was still bugged eyed when he saw that the each block had a different design and color. And also, there were a hundred or so blocks in front of him!

"Harry, please hover your hand on each block and check for which wood or woods react to you."

Harry tried every wood there was but soon was bored to death! Every bloock he tried either had no reaction or had too little reaction to even count as being chosen. By the time that Itachi finished preparing his materials, Harry had only two woods left.

Itachi, upon seeing the last two wood that were both dusty and old looking, jumped up and said in an exciting voice

"Try those two Harry!"

Harry smiled at his teachers antics before putting his palms on top of the first one which was black in color. The reaction was instant when the block of wood swirled and morphed into a swirl before settling down once more. Harry was baout to question his sensei but was silenced when Itachi gestured for him to try the next one.

Harry put his palm once again on top of the second wood only to be blinded by a flash of white light. The second the light vanished, Itachi was creaming with joy. Harry, for his part, didn't know what to do but stare at his usually stoic sensei and called out

"So, what are those woods that I tried?"

Itachi calmed down a little before smiling like a maniac and replied

"Those two are the most powerful woods I had gathered! The white one was Yggdrasil, the holy tree of the North while the black one was Borjgali, the Georgian tree of eternity! Both are said to rival the powers of the Elder Tree!"

Harry smiled at this point. Who would'nt when you have two of the most powerful wood as your chosen wand? Itachi grinned before swishing his wand once more. The movement mader every block of wood be stacked back into their original positions except for the Borjgali and Yggdrasil. But before Harry could ask another question, Itachi swished his wand onced more and every jar on the other side of the room were neatly placed in rows in front of him once more. This time, Itachi intervened and said

"Leave the first few ones since they are weak and would never go with your choice of wood. Go for the last few ones."

Harry followed his teachers instruction and went to the last four items. The first, was a a black blob in a jar. He approached it andf put his hand over the cover only for the blob to contort and swirl inside. At this, Harry pulled his hand back and was about to ask before Itachi explained it for him

"That was Dementor's Blood. Try the next one."

Harry did and saw the next one was a powdered substance. Upon reaching for it, the powder itself swriled around the jar before dying it when Harry pulled back.

"That one was powdered Hydra Claw."

Harry nodded and continued to the remaining two. Both looked ordinary enough. The first one was a feather of black while the second one was a string of sorts. When Harry put both of his handsa on top of both lids, each glowed and died down. This, in turn, made Itachi laugh and say

"Two light and dark cores! A project worthy of being my last masterpiece!"

Harry smiled at his sensei before Itachi looked at his young student and started

"You wand will be one of the most powerful ever made! The Yggdrasil will hold the Hydra Claw and Phoenix King Feather while the Borjgali will hold the Dementor Blood and Unicorn Heartstring! I will make your wand the best there is by making it able to merge into a staff worthy of our family name! Come now, you will help me forge it and we shall infuse your blood and Mithrill around the wand to reinforce and strengthen the magic conduit."

**-End Flashback**

Harry looked on as he was summoned to the Headmasters office. He was running around the lake as usual every morning when Fawkes suddenly appeared midair and delivered the message. Surprising to say, Harry knew it would happen sooner or later. With his blatant use of the Uchiha-Black surname, he would surely be questioned about it. Since only a handful of people really knew the weight of the Uchiha name. And Dumbledore was one of them.

Harry yawned for the uptenth time as he sat back into the comfortable chair in the said office. He knew that the Headmaster was testing his patience, but he did not mind. The old man's mind tricks would never affect him since he had already this kind of training but much worse with Itachi-sensei.

"Ah Harry, my boy! Lemon Drop?"

Harry looked towards he Headmaster and glanced at the bowl placed on top of Dumbledore's desk. He had already sensed a Compulsion Charm interlaced with the said candy.

"No thank you, Dumbledore. Tell me, what business do you have with me this early that you had to cut my training time?"

Dumbledore sighed inwardly, he would never be able to get past the mental defenses of the boy. He had already tried to attack him during meal times but to no avail. It seems that his defenses were always up.

"Yes yes of course. I would like to ask you how you came about the Uchiha surname. I believe that I, as do you, now that you are a Potter and the Black surname was from your innheritance from Sirius."

Harry looked at the old man stoicly. Almost mimicking Viktor when he talks to his reporters. Harry, though, was pondering. It would do no harm if Dumbledore knew of his inheritance. It would even save him trouble in the near future.

"Do you know of the eyes of the Uchiha?"

Dumbledore nodded at this. He knew of the Copy-Wheel Eye and its powers. If what Harry claims is true, then he would be one of the most powerful, maybe even more than Dumbledore himself!

"Then look into my eyes!"

Dumbledore looked into the spinning three tomoe and almost fell back into shock. This could mean disaster for his plans!

"H-How did you come by this!"

Harry laughed at the nerve wrecked headmaster and replied

"It is in my blood, and my eyes of course. Do not worry, my brother or any of my parents can't access this power. I was born with a very special set of eyes that come by us Uchiha once every a few thousand years! My brother adn so called mother did not inherit my gift."

Before Dumbledore could ever make an answer or accusation for that matter, a knock on the door resounded and Severus Snape appeared with a scowl on his face and said

"Headmaster, Mister Uchiha is requested at the third floor. I believe its the Wand Weighing?"

Albus sighed in defeat and gestured for Harry to go as requested. He knew he would have to keep and eye on the boy. In addition, he needed to dig through some files now to learn of Harry's true nature and what he did in these past few years.

**-Wand Weighing**

Harry arrived at the room and was tackled to the ground by a blonde blur. The said blonde kissed Harry passionately which was gladly returned by the raven haired teen. But befoire they could deepen it, a cough resounded behind them causing both of them to look up and smirk at the sight.

Viktor, as always, was brooding beside the window. All the teachers present were looking at them heatedly while Harvey Potter himself was seething in rage.

"So, Ollivander here yet?"

McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress, looked at him and replied

"Not yet Mister Uchiha. But he woould be arriving-"

She was cut off by the door opening and revealing Dumbledore who was talking with the old wand maker, Ollivander. Behind them stood Rita Skeeter and her photographer.

Ollivander, seeing everyone assembled and waiting, apologized quickly and gestured for the champions to form a semi-circle and said

"Please hand each of your wands to me. do not worry since I am only here to inspect and check if your wands are working perfectly. Now, I believe ladies first?"

Fleur whipped out her wand and gave it to the old man. Ollivander took it delicately and brandished it before exclaiming

"Ah! Rosewood. Nine and a half inches. And...dear me!"

Fleur looked at the old man and said proudly

"A hair from my Grandmother!"

Ollivander smiled at the girl before handing it back and said once more

"You next Mister Krum."

Viktor took out his wand which was in a holster and handed it to Ollivander. Ollivander brandished it once more and announced

"Hmm...Hornbeam. Ten and a fouth inch. Dragon Heartstring core! I must say this design is very familiar-"

Viktor then spoke out which was very rare evn for him

"It was made by Gregorovitch. The last ones he made before he retire I believe."

Ollivander nodded and handed back the wand to the Bulgarian. He then gestured for Harvey's wand. Harvey, still arrogant, took out his wand slowly and gave it to Ollivander.

Ollivander, for his part, just ignored the chubby boys antics and proceeded to brandish the wand. He then said out loud once more

"Yes yes. Holly. Eleven inches. Phoenix feather and...quite dusty. Do you take care of this wand Mister Potter?"

This earned the fourteen year old a smirk from every person in the room except of course McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Yes of course, Mister Ollivander. A great wand should always be polished!"

Ollivander just looked at the young man and gave back the wand without care. He then looked at Harry, smiled, before saying

"Ah, young master Potter! Or should I call you master Uchiha now? I did not get to have the honor of equipping you with one of my wands. Can I see now the masterpiece that made you skip my store?"

Harry smiled at the old man kindly. Ollivander was always the mysterious type but had a kind heart. Although he supplies the majority of the wands for Great Britain, he knew some still go to other stores to buy their wands. Harry pulled out his two black and white wands and handed them to Ollivander.

Ollivander, for his part, was shocked at the intense power that the both wands had. It was even more powerful than the Elder wand that he was once fortunate enough to examine.

"My my master Uchiha! Two wands that rival the Elder Wand itself! Truly a masterpiece. Tell me, who crafted this?"

Harry smiled at the shocked look of everyone in the room. The exceptions were Fleur, smiling at him kindly. Dumbledore, who was sporting a contemplative look and Harvey who was once again seething.

"How can his wand be more powerful than mine! My wand is the twin of You-Know-

Who!"

Harry smirked at his younger brother's antics before he replied

"It was crafted by Itachi."

Ollivander nodded, knowing of his old competitor. He then proceeded in brandishing both before exclaiming

"My word! Both Twelve inches. Yggdrasil and Borjgali! Two of the most powerful wood in existence! And...oh dear. Dementors Blood, Unicorn Heartstring, Hydra Claw and Phoenix King Feather! Such a powerful wand in existence! Truly an honor young master Uchiha! I will expect great things from you young master."

Harry bowed before the aged wand maker and took his wands back and sheeth them both in their holsters before looking back up. Ollivander, who was still smiling, walked up towards the door and bid a farewell.

**-Ten Minutes Later**

It was excruciating.

Harry was interviewed by Skeeter for almost ten minutes. Granted, Skeeter was now working with him in bringing down his brother, Harvey.

Now, he was walking in the hall ways of the school, wanting to reach his usual spot beside the lake when a voice called out behind him. He looked back and saw Draco Malfoy and some of the senior students walking briskly towards him and bowed slightly before saying

"Master, we have finished what we planned."

He then took out a bag of button pins which stated

"Support the School Champion Harry Uchiha!"

Then it twited into a sickly green color and began melting into the face of Harvey with the statement

"Harvey Potter Sucks!"

Harry, despite always being stoic himself, started laughing with his Mortem. He then got one and wore it. With this, his Mortem also got one and started wearing their before Harry spoke

"Pass it out."

His Mortem bowed slightly and replied in unison

"It will be done, Master."

**-Lake**

Harry sat back into his comfortable spot beside the lake. This was his most favorite place in this damned school and his only refuge from his stupid brother. He was about to sink into Morpheus when an angelic voice woke him

_"Mind if we joined you, Harry?"_

Harry looked up and saw Fleur and Gabrielle smiling down on him before he smiled back and gestured for them to take a seat. Each girl sat on either side of him before they leaned their heads on each of his shoulder.

Fleur then spoke out

_"Harry, do you ever wondered if us three never met?"_

Harry looked at her for a moment and replied

_"Well, I would have been pretty much lonely and you two would be too."_

Gabrielle then clung on to Harry and spoke in a soft voice

_"Everyone in the carriage was angry at both of us. They do not accept my sister being the Champion of our school and said they will only support her publicly. They even stopped talking to us!"_

Harry stroked the young girls hair before soothingly replying

_"Do not worry about biggots and those who are envious. You both should just ignore them."_

Fleur sighed before replying

_"We try. But it is still hard for us."_

Harry nodded and sighed before looking at the horizon and said

"It is time for a change in the Magical World."


	7. First Task

Harry Potter: Bloodline

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except some variations that I created.

**Chapter 7: The First Task**

The Great Hall.

A magnificent place where the students and staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry dine and feast each day. Activity was always present in this hall which is what brings us here today. A certain student, with red hair and brown eyes, sat in the midsts of his house mates grumbling. The source of his reaction? Badges.

After the wand weighing of the champions and the article produced by Rita Skeeter, a certain badge had circulated among the students of Hogwarts. The makers of these badges were already being hunted by the staff but apparently, they could never trace the source.

"Hey Harvey! You suck!"

Harvey looked back and saw a group of sixth year Slytherins walking towards they table whilst smirking at his form. The said student was flashing his badge which showed a picture of him melting into a puddle of green liquid.

Harvey scowled and was about to answer back but was cut by another person in the Ravenclaw table shouting

"Yea! Support Harry Uchiha! The REAL Hogwarts champion!"

At this, every Slytherin and most Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs shouted back in agreement causing Harvey to see red once more. It was always like this. His good for nothing brother always try to get his spotlight and now he has succeeded. He would need to plan out how to get back at him.

"Don't worry about them Harvey. They just don't see you as we do."

Harvey looked towards one of his friends, Ginny. She had been one of his companions at school and was one of his rabid fan girls. He smiled before looking down his house table to see who was wearing the badge.

Just as he thought, every fifth to seventh years were wearing the badge that were against him, their housemate. To be honest, the Gryffindor house was at its peak before Harvey arrived and destroyed their reputation. This was the time they could get revenge freely without backlash towards their family since they were doing nothing wrong and were supporting their champion.

Harvey then sighed as he knew only the lower year levels of Gryffindor were his supporters. Technically, Harvey had recruited the lower years to his fan club which they hungrily accepted. Of course, who would deny getting close the Boy-Who-Lived? Well, only the lower years were stupid enough to not see Harvey as an arrogant, attention-seeking jerk.

"Yes, don't worry them mate. So...what do you have planned against the dragon Dumbledore told yo-"

Hermione quickly stuffed Ron's mouth with a potato chip. She looked at the ignorant red-headed boy before whispering

"What did Professor Dumbledore tell Harvey? Tell no one!"

Harvey just smiled at his friends antics as Ron was now eating another slice of bacon.

"Don't worry! Dumbledore already trained me how to deal with the little problem we have."

Hermione looked at Harvey accusingly before whispering back

"Isn't it cheating? You knowing the task that should be a surprise?"

Harvey smirked at his bookworm friend. Ever since Dumbledore told him about the first task, she had been trying to nag him about being unfair but to no avail. Harvey would take every advantage he could get if it means winning and receiving eternal glory. But most of all, he wanted to shove the trophy up his brothers face.

"Don't worry Hermione. Dumbledore told me that the other schools had already told their respective champions of the tasks. It has always been a tradition."

Hermione sighed before picking where she left off on the book she was reading. She couldn't help but feel that something important was missing in his answer. But before she could contemplate it over, scraping of chairs were heard as everyone started getting up and leaving towards the pitch where the first task was supposed to happen.

**-Quidditch Pitch**

Harry sighed as he looked around the tent that was set-up just outside the pitch. The colors itself was Gryffindorish with red and gold strips. He looked towards Fleur who was pacing back and forth, nervous of what was to come. She had been the one who told him of the task which he was grateful for. Although he already suspected it since he felt four magical source that were kept in the Forbidden Forest a week before the competition.

He stood up and started moving towards Fleur before enveloping her into a hug and whispered

_"Do not be afraid, Mon Fleur. If anything goes wrong, I will be there to save you."_

Fleur sighed and sank into his embrace and replied

_"I do not fear, Mon Amour. I have practiced for this. Do you doubt me?"_

Harry heard the playful tone she used before smelling her hair. It was the usual, French Vanilla scented with a hint of cinnamon. He kissed her cheek before replying

_"I will never doubt you, Fleur, Neither you nor Gabby."_

Their time together was cut short when they heard a slight cough behind them. They both look back and saw Dumbledore, along with Harvey who feigned disinterest towards both of them. Harvey, himself, was garbed in his usual Quidditch uniform. The red and gold color that was coincidentally the same as the tent itself surrounded his clothes with his name emblazoned on his back. Dumbledore himself was frowning at them both before he started

"Mister Pot- I mean Mister Uchiha, would care to explain how these pins got out into the school?"

Dumbledore was now holding out the pins that were designed by his Mortem. He knew no one had told the old man that it was him who ordered the distribution. The old man just wanted to try and see if he will show a guilt reaction. The problem was, Harry was smarter than that.

"I don't know what you mean, Professor."

Harry feigned confusion as Harvey was now looking at him with anger in his eyes. Harry sighed at his brother's uncontrollable anger but was cut short by an outburst

"DON'T YOU DENY IT! A FIRST YEAR RAVENCLAW TOLD ME THAT IT CAME FROM A SLIMY SLYTHERIN!"

Harry looked at the huffing fourth year before replying in a smooth tone

"I do not take pleasure in your voice so please tone it down when you speak to me. As for the badge, the Ravenclaw student specifically said that it was from us Slytherins but never mentioned a name. So how was I accused of this?"

Harvey was about to make another outburst before Dumbledore cut him saying

"Ah Harry, I only assumed that you would know who did it since you are part of the house. Surely you have an inkling of who the culprit is?"

Harry frowned once more before replying in a smooth tone

"I am sorry, Professor. I really do not know who did it."

Dumbledore sighed as he shoved Harvey into a booth before turning around and smiling.

"Very well. Best of luck Mister Uchiha."

Harry quickly put up a fake smile before replying

"To your apprentice as well, Professor."

Dumbledore smiled back before entering the booth to give his student last minute advices.

**-One Hour Later**

"AFTER AN HOUR OF FANTASTIC SORCERY OF BOTH OUR CHAMPIONS FROM DURMSTRANG AND BEAUXBATONS, LET US NOW WELCOME OUR THIRD AND YOUNGEST CHAMPION, HARVEY POTTER!"

The Gryffindors all rose and cheered loudly when Bagman announced their housemates name. Of course, the higher years did also since they needed to look united in front of the delegates. Not surprising was the presence of the Potter Patriarch, James Potter and Lily Potter.

James and Lily had arrived early that morning when Dumbledore had led them both to Harvey. Unlike other parents who would have been angry or worried at their son or daughter being entered into a dangerous tournament, they had both been proud. James had even said that he can now see the trophy with Harvey's name.

Dumbledore, looking at the two cheering parents, sighed. He had told them both of the Harry incident but both just overlooked it. They did not care about him carrying both Black and Uchiha names since both had no power now in the government. They both simply did not know what power Harry has with him with just the Black name and vault. Added the Uchiha, who knows how big the influence the boy could garner when he graduates. Dumbledore knew he had to act, and he knew that the goblins were the solution to his lack of intelligence on the matter.

Harvey walked out ofd the tent and saw everyone looking down on him. Everyone except Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were cheering him on. Who need the other houses anyway? He strolled into the middle of the pitch before Bagman once again used the Sonorus charm

"HARVEY POTTER WILL NOW FACE THE...SWEDISH SHORT-SNOUT!'

When the announcement died, a roar silenced the the crowd. After minute of waiting, the other end of the arena opened and admitted a twenty two feet, silvery blue scaled dragon. The dragon itself looked like a lizard with wings. It's body was sleek which was due to the fact that it was one of the fastest dragon.

Harvey gulped as he saw the dragon coming towards him. The dragon, looking at the nest, spewed blue flames towards the sky before standing protectively in front of it. It looked at Harvey with a scrutinizing eye before roaring once more and sending a jet of blue flames at him.

The crowed oohed as Harvey was forced to hind behind a rock when the dragon fire was spewed. Harvey himself took a deep breath as he readied his wand. He waited for the flames to die down before sprinting towards other rock that was located nearer to the dragon.

The crowed oohed once more as the blue flames burnt the huge boulder Harvey was hiding behind in. The roar itself was drowned by Bagman's comments

"IT LOOKS LIKE POTTER WANTS TO GET NEAR IT! MAYBE A SPELL THAT NEEDS CLOSE QUARTERS IS WHAT HE IS AIMING FOR?"

Harvey once again sighed as he felt the heat behind him. If he were to be caught in that raging heat, he surely would be fried alive. He soon got ready as he felt the flames dying. He needed one last sprint before he could be in range for a good shot. He held his breath as he charged into the last boulder.

The crowed owed as Harvey barrel rolled and hid behind the last boulder. The dragon was now starting to get irritated and almost burnt Harvey as he sprinted. Good thing he was able to roll out of the way or he would have been ashes by now.

Harvey took a deep breath before standing up and shouting

"CONIUNCTIVITIS!"

A red beam shot out of the Holly wand and into the dragons eye. The movement caught the dragon in surprise as it was not able to dodge. The dragon itself howled in pain before thrashing around the stadium.

Harvey quickly utilized this as he sprinted once more towards the egg only to roll aside as the dragon smashed the real eggs. Harvey cursed as the dragon once again thrashed around. He quickly ran towards the nest filled with gigantic egg yolk and white. He then preceded to grab the sticky golden egg and sprinting out of the way. Unfortunately for him, the dragon must have heard his footsteps.

The dragon reared up and spewed out another fire ball which smashed into the boulder right next to Harvey. Harvey himself was blown towards the exit. His pants and right sleeve were burnt off and he himself was suffering a second degree burn from the heat. He then limped towards the exit only to be fussed over by Madame Pomphrey, the school nurse. Outside, he could hear Bagman announcing his score

"LADIES AND GENTS! HARVEY POTTER HAS SUCCEEDED IN OBTAINING HIS EGG IN TEN MINUTES! NOW FOR THE POINTS! DUMBLEDORE GIVES A TEN! A PERFECT TEN EVEN THOUGH HARVEY WAS BURNT AND HIS EGSS WERE SMASHED! NOW FOR MAXIME, SHE GIVES AN EIGHT! A RATHER FAIR MARK. FOR KARKAROFF, HE GIVES A THREE! I MYSELF GIVE A NINE FOR PERFORMANCE AND SKILL. WHILE MY COLLEAGUE, BARTY GIVES A NINE AS WELL FOR A TOTAL OF 39! HE IS NOW TIED WITH KRUM FOR SECOND PLACE!"

Harvey sighed in relief before smirking at his brother. He seemed to give a challenge that said 'Top that!'. Harry himself just looked at the boy impassively making the boy angry. But before he could lash out, the school nurse turned towards Harry and said to him

"I believe they are calling your name now Mister Uchiha."

Harry smiled at the nurse and nodded before going through he tent flaps, not even looking back at his brother.

-Stands

Bagman loomed over the crowd before shouting once more.

"AFTER THREE EXCITING SHOW OF COURAGE BY OUR THREE CHAMPIONS, I NOW PRESENT TO YOU ALL THE FOURTH AND FINAL COMPETITOR, HARRY UCHIHA-BLACK!"

James and Lily scowled at this. They came here for Harvey after all and not for their other son. But both parents musing were interrupted by a reporter with blonde hair wearing a green robe

"Lord and Lady Potter, how do you feel about your oldest son competing with your youngest?"

James seethed before replying hotly

"I have only one son and his name is Harvey! The other boy was already disowned!"

Lily then wrapped a hand around her husbands waist before saying

"As my husband said, Harry is not out son anymore. No more questions please."

Skeeter bowed before walking away with a big grin. Harry's tip for a great story really worked. She must find a way to repay him somehow for his suggestion.

Meanwhile, Fleur and Gabrielle were worried. They were now sitting between both their parents as they too also came to watch their daughter battle out a dragon. Fleur herself sang the dragon to sleep before getting the egg but her uniform was singed so her points suffered as well. She looked at her father who spoke

_"So this is the Harry Uchiha you both are dating. He looks capable enough"_

Alphonse Delacour, Head Auror of the French Ministry of Magic, was a well known man for his contributions against Voldemort. He had been an Auror captain back then and has earned his reputation for being cool and calm in dangerous situations. That was what landed him in his office in the first place.

_"Oh stop it dear. You know we Veela's do not get to meet a man who is naturally unaffected by our charms! Why, I almost jumped and married you after our first month dating!"_

Apolline Delacour was a very beautiful woman. In fact every man on the top box were glancing at her from time to time. Of course, Mrs. Delacour was already used to this since she was a Veela after all. When she found out about her two daughters dating a single man, she had been quite curious who the said man is. But after a quick description and knowing that the man had the unique ability of being unaffected by the Charm, she had been happy. A Veela would only meet a man who is immune to the Charm once in a blue moon. She had been lucky enough to meet Alphonse on one of her trips to the French Ministry.

_"Papa, Mama! Harry is starting!"_

Alphonse and Apolline smiled as their youngest was jumping on her seat. She had been quite taken by the said man and since then, she had been quite nervous about the tournament.

_"Of course darling! Me and your papa will stop talking now."_

Fleur smiled as Gabrielle nodded and focused back on the pitch. In truth, she had been quite terrified of the task itself. And now, seeing the man she love going through it, she was downright scared for him. She only hoped that Harry would come out uninjured so she could kiss him again. This thought brought a blush on her face before sighing and whispering

_"Good Luck, Mon Amour."_

**-Harry**

Harry walked out of the stadium and smiled at the cheering crowd. He looked around and saw the three houses cheering wildly for him. He looked at the fourth house and saw all of them scowling at him. He sighed and thought to himself

'Oh well, I could never please everybody'

He walked towards the middle of the pitch before heard the loud announcement of Bagman resonate once more throughout the field

"AND NOW FOR OUR FOURTH CHAMPION, HARRY UCHIHA-BLACK! HE WILL NOW FACE ONE OF THE MOST FEARSOME DRAGON, THE HUNGARIAN HORNTAIL!"

After the announcement, the end of the tunnel opposite of Harry suddenly burst into flames as the dragon walked out/ It shook its head before roaring loudly towards the sky. It then looked towards her eggs and Harry before snarling menacingly.

Harry calmly walked towards the dragon before speaking in Parseltongue

_"Greetings great dragon!"_

The Horntail breathe fire towards Harry before replying

_"What do you want flesh bag?"_

Harry scowled before continuing

_"I only need one of you eggs for this competition. Can I get it and we can all leave without getting injured or worse, killed?"_

The dragon laughed menacingly once more before glaring at Harry and yelling

_"DO YOU THINK I AM STUPID? EVEN IF ONE OF THESE EGGS AREN'T MINE, THEY ARE STILL IN MY NEST SO I MUST PROTECT THEM! DO YOU THINK I WILL BEND OVER FOR YOU JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN SPEAK IN MY TONGUE? YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE FLESH BAG AND I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!"_

Harry sighed and replied

_"So be it."_

The Horntail breathe in the around around it before spewing flames at Harry. Harry himself was going through a few hand signs before whispering

"Water Style: Multiple Water Dragon Jutsu"

The water molecules around the stadium suddenly converged as eight water dragons appeared behind Harry. The dragons themselves blocked the fire attack that was hurtling towards Harry. Harry was smirking at the confused dragon while listening to the commentary that was going on in the stands.

"WANDLESS MAGIC! YOUNG MISTER UCHIHA IS CERTAINLY FULL OF SURPRISES! HE EVEN USED THE AIR MOLECULES TO CREATE HIS WATER DRAGONS! THIS KIND OF MAGIC HAS NEVER BEEN HEARD OF SINCE MERLIN! A PARSELMOUTH TOO! FULL OF SURPRISES INDEED!"

Up on the stands, the students were all muttering to themselves. The Slytherins were praising and grinning with pride at their master. Both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were at awe at what Harry did. Only the Gryffindors were scowling at spectacle. Typical Gryffs who had more pride than brains since they do not take lightly being outshone by a slimy snake.

**-Harry**

Harry smirked at the tired looking dragon. Every move that the dragon made, his water dragons countered. He simply cannot lose.

_"DO NOT TAKE ME LIGHTLY FLESH BAG! I WILL NOW SHOW YOU WHY I AM THE MOST FEARSOME DRAGON WITHIN THIS COUNTRY!"_

The Horntail suddenly whipped his tail towards Harry. Harry himself knew that his water dragons could never block the attack so he quickly went through the different signs before whispering once more

"Earth Style: Multiple Earth Dragon Jutsu"

Eight dragons just like the water ones were formed behind Harry as they all simultaneously blocked each hit that the Horntail made. Harry himself had activated his three tomoe Sharingan and started going through hand signs once more before announcing once more but this time loud and clear

"UCHIHA-BLACK STYLE: HYDRA!"

The Horntail was caught unprepared as the earth dragons started hitting it one by one. Each hit carried it higher and higher into the air. The Horntail, by now, could not even move a muscle at the beating it took before it heard another shout

"HYDRA IMPACT!"

The Horntail turned around to see the eight earth and eight water dragons were now on top of it. The sixteen dragon then twirled into a single gigantic mud like dragon and hit him on the gut, forcing towards the ground.

The crowd was stunned at the display of high caliber magic. All five judges were drooling at the power which Fleur found amusing as her father and mother and everyone on the stands had the same awed look. She looked at Dumbledore and was pleased to see jealousy on his eyes.

The Horntail plummeted towards the ground with a resounding BOOM! Dust now covered the whole arena as everyone was now straining to find out what happened. Once the dust settled, everyone's jaw dropped as they saw the dragon was now dead.

No one has ever succeeded in killing a Dragon. It was said that Merlin himself was able to defeat one but at a cost of his magic being used up and had to rest for a months time. But here was the Uchiha heir, walking towards the nest like it was nothing.

Harry picked up the golden egg before walking towards the stand and into the top most box and asked Bagman, who was still staring at him

"So, what is my score?"

Bagman quickly shook his head before shouting once more

"WHAT A SPECTACULAR SHOW OF MAGIC THAT COULD EVEN RIVAL MERLIN HIMSELF! TALKING TO A DRAGON IN PARSELMOUTH JUST LIKE SALAZAR HIMSELF! NOW FOR THE SCORES AS I, MYSELF, GIVE A PERFECT TEN FOR COMPLETING THE TASK WITHOUT EVEN GETTING INJURED OR TIRED AT ALL! MAXIME SEEMS TO AGREE. AS WELL AS KARKAROFF! CROUCH ALSO GAVE A PERFECT WHILE DUMBLEDORE...GAVE A NINE? WELL, THAT STILL GIVES YOUNG HARRY FIRST PLACE AT FOURTY NINE POINTS!"

Everyone booed at this but Dumbledore just ignored them and looked at Harry with jealousy. Harry leveled his gaze with the man before walking down again into the lockers for a cold shower. Lord knows he needs it from the stink that the dragon fire left on him.

-**Stands**

Fleur looked at her father as he was now smiling with glee. Alphonse looked towards his two daughter before exclaiming

_"I agree to them both dating that Uchiha heir!"_

Fleur grinned at her father before sharing a smile with her sister. Her father always judged a man by his magic and skill since he himself was an auror of great skill. Seeing this seventeen year old kill a dragon so easily, he would definitely let his daughters date him.

A/N Coniunctivitis: Latin for Conjunctivitis


	8. Conversations and Confrontations

Harry Potter: Bloodline

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these. If you think I do, please check yourself into a mental hospital near you for delusional cases.

A/N: From this chapter on, I will be revising the way I write stories. If you notice the difference, I might just give you a cookie!

**A/N: This will be my last chapter for now since I am very busy. Please feel free to use my work as basis for any of your stories! I don't really mind people copying my work just as long as you mention me or my work unlike some people who do not like their stories plot's used by other authors story. Chow for now!**

_"Skythreader"- French or other languages _

**Chapter 8: Conversations and Confrontations**

Gringotts.

It is said that the white marble building in Diagon Alley is the safest place on this planet. Well except for Hogwarts. Its walls were charmed and protected by hundreds of wards which were regularly reinforced by the goblins themselves. Their vaults, protected by dragons and enchantments far beyond wizardry comprehension. It was what made Gringotts so special.

Currently, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was walking towards the said building. He was sporting a new robe of purple with star designs that were sparkling even in daylight. His hat had the same style as his robe which was pretty much old stylish.

Everywhere he went, people would always smiled and bow slightly to the aged wizard. And he loved it. Ever since he started school, he always excelled in his classes to prove he was not his father's son. He never really liked his family that well, maybe except for his sister.

"Good morning, Professor!" said an old man who was opening up his store.

Dumbledore glanced at him before smiling and replied "Ah! Mister Ollivander. Fine day isn't it?"

Ollivander, the man in question, returned the smile. He all but knew why the Headmaster was here. He had already seen in the papers and have even met the boy who called himself Uchiha. It was most certain he was here for Gringotts.

"Gringotts this early?"

Dumbledore kept his smile up and replied cooly "Why yes. Business to attend to, I'm sure you can relate."

Ollivander laughed at this before replying "I take it its about the Uchiha mystery?"

The Headmaster sighed before replying once more "Alas, he is a peculiar type of teen. He inherits a name that big and keeps it to himself."

"I know" Ollivander nodded as he flipped the own sign to his shop "I keep wondering where he procured those wands of his. The last time I saw such powerful items was the wand you now posses. Strange teen indeed."

Both men went silent for a couple of seconds. Each one reminiscing the days when Grindelwald held the Elder Wand and his height of power. Of course, Dumbledore himself beat the cursed Dark Wizard but at a price. Most of his friends were either dead or injured gravely at that time and he had no choice but to face his long time friend and rival.

"Well, I must be off." Dumbledore cheerily replied "Goblins take appointments too seriously these days."

"When have they not?" Ollivander replied cheerfully as he walked inside his store and closed the door shut silently.

Dumbledore sighed as he arrived at the double doors of Gringotts. This was the only place he could not use his sphere of influence. Ever since he played the part of defeating Grindelwald, his influence on people became more stagnant. People nowadays tend to listen to him more than the authorities. Heck, even if he opposed the Minister of Magic, he was sure to win the support of the people.

The guards of the double door glared at the old man and slowly opened the door for him. Dumbledore tried to give a smile but failed miserably as both goblins just ignored him sighed once more as he saw every goblin looked at him with pure annoyance. He knew he should have not done what he did, but he didn't have a choice on the matter.

"I would like to speak with Director Ragnok." Albus said to one of the more kinder looking goblin tellers.

The goblin looked up slowly from the document he was observing before asking in a bored tone "And what business to you have with our director, Mister Dumbledore?"

"Ah! I have an appointment with him today." Albus smiled as he answered the goblin.

The goblin himself was trying not to glare at his customer. It would never do for a client to think bad about the bank. Especially if the customer was one of the most influential figure in this century. It simple wouldn't do. But of course, the actions of the said wizard can never be easily forgotten. Once you leave a mark, it would never truly heal.

"Of course, Mister Dumbledore. Please wait a moment." The goblin replied in a bored tone as he jump off his high chair and walked towards one of the side entrances and into the offices concealed atop the white marbled building.

**-After Thirty Minutes**

Albus Dumbledore was getting pissed, Yep, pissed. He had been standing on the same spot in front of the counter for thirty minute already and the goblin still has not returned. He could feel every goblin in the hall was smirking at his circumstance as he waited patiently.

He pulled out his pocket watch and sighed for the nth time today as he leaned on the counter for support. He was not getting younger each passing minute and he sure is not getting stronger either. He looked up at the ceiling of the vast hall and caught sight of the magnificent painting plastered on top.

The painting itself was a true masterpiece. Its colors seemed to moved and create and effect on the viewer as it depicted the first goblin rebellion. The goblins, who were in their plated armors, were standing on one side while the wizards in the old style robes were standing on the other.

What really made him interested at the piece of art was that on the goblin side, a wizard in black robes was standing with the goblin leader of the time. The wizard in question had long black hair and blood red eyes. The eyes were what really shocked the old man but before he can really assess the painting any longer, he heard a goblin calling him.

Dumbledore looked down and saw the teller from before and asked "Is the Director ready?"

The goblin looked towards him before replying in the same tired and droopy voice "Yes, he would like to see you now."

The goblin snapped his fingers which prompted two armored goblins to appear behind him before he ordered "Take Mister Dumbledore to our Director for his meeting."

The two armored goblins snarled and poked Dumbledore with their spear which made the old man yelp in surprise. The goblins in the hall were all hiding snickers as Dumbledore scratch his tush repeatedly. The best thing about this was Dumbledore could not complain against them since this was technically goblin soil so only goblin law applies.

Dumbledore was seething inside as the guards repeatedly deliberately stick their swords behind him to make him move faster. He knew why the goblins were angry at him but he could not do anything. He sighed a relief breath as they reached a large double door office that had a plaque that said

"Warlord Ragnok: Director of Gringotts Great Britain"

Both guards drew into attention as the door slowly opened to reveal a large office filled with books on either said of the room. The room itself looked like a large library but of course, only the sides had book cases lined up that were as tall as the room itself. The main feature of the room was the large glass window overlooking the front doors of the building itself. The Gringotts banner was raised in one corner of the room while the other had a flag that was adorned with three coma's in a circular pattern.

Both guards bowed down as a loud voice resounded "Who requests the audience with me?"

One of the guards looked up and replied in a reverent tone "Mister Dumbledore is here for his appointment."

At this, Dumbledore walked up towards the desk in front of the glass window and greeted, saying "Warlord Ragnok! I am pleased that you were able to meet me at such short notice."

The warlord in question just sat back on his throne like chair and relaxed. Unlike most goblins, he was more sophisticated looking. His hair tied back like a pureblood wizard would do. His garments, unlike many others, were silver plated armors that glowed intensely. His helmet, a cavalry sort of helm, sat beside his desk. He himself was creating an aura of power that Dumbledore had a hard time pushing its effects behind his mind with Legilimency. In short, this was not a goblin he would want to mess with.

Ragnok waved his hand which simply told the two guards to leave. The guards left immediately, knowing that their leader would be sufficient enough to deal with the wizard if necessary. I mean, you would never be promoted into a warlord and a director of a wizarding bank if you cannot handle some temperamental customers. They had faith in their leader.

"What brings you here of all places, Dumbledore." Ragnok started as he appeared to be unconcerned "You should know you are not really that welcome in goblin soil anymore. Especially here."

Dumbledore sighed as he reached for a chair in front of the table. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a sheet of parchment and replied "What do you know of this, Director?"

Ragnok snatched the paper from Dumbledore before reading it. He glanced at the second flag that adorned his office briefly before replying "Why do you wish to meddle in affairs not concerning you?"

Dumbledore saw the brief glance and he already knew what that meant. He relaxed inn his given chair before replying in a somber tone "It is my and the whole wizarding worlds affair if the Heir of Uchiha has resurfaced. The power that boy himself has is astronomical compared to the most rich and influential man in this world!"

"Hn." Ragnok snorted "We do not fear him. I am sure he does not wish us goblins ill unlike you."

That hit the soft spot for Dumbledore as he began to growl and answer back "Look! I made that decision in the past war for the Greater Good! Besides, the law was not passed so it did not affect you. Why can't you let it go!"

Ragnok snarled in return and gripped his chair. How dare this man talk to him like this! The fact that he tried to push the law suggested he was against them! "You should choose your words wisely, Old Man. You have no power here and I know people will surely miss you if suddenly went...missing."

"Is that a threat?" Dumbledore growled as he tried to reach for his wand, only to remember he left it with the security before he was able to pass the wards to the office.

"Looking for your wand, Old man?" Ragnok jeered as he smirked at the helpless expression of Dumbledore "Do not think that we would let go that easy! You targeted our banks and tried to seize control of it! A bank that has been here since the time of the first Goblin wars! Do not insult us further or you will really disappear from the face of this world."

Dumbledore sighed in defeat. He could never get pass the door even if he was able to kill this impudent goblin. He would just have to deal with it...for now.

"Let us forget that topic and move to what I came here to talk about. What do you know of the Uchiha vaults and its contents?"

"None of your concern, Dumbledore." Ragnok sneered as he filled his goblet with wine and drank a mouthful "It is not your vault so the information cannot be released to you."

"Maybe just a hint?" Dumbledore urged "It will be confidential, I promise."

"Well..." Ragnok faked a thinking pose as he scratched his beard. He knew this would never be confidential if Dumbledore was involved. Although, he can make things scarier for the Old man and his Order of Bigots. "All I can say is he could out buy every citizen in the wizarding world and would still have money for a five star cruise in the Mediterranean."

Dumbledore almost fell on his seat when he heard the estimation of the Uchiha account. He could never imagine such large sum of money in existence. How could a vault hold that large amount? How could a person even acquire a sum of that magnitude?

Ragnok grinned at the shocked Dumbledore before he ordered "I believe your business here is done. Leave while you still can."

Dumbledore stood up and walked away. He really needed to talk to Harry. And he knew just how to sway him.

**-Harry**

Harry sighed once more as he flipped through the pages of one of the library books he had procured at the shelf beside him. He had been reading the whole day and haven't yet found the solution for his egg problem.

Yes. Harry Potter was having trouble. He had tried everything he could think on the egg and it still won't budge. It had to be written somewhere here in the library, he just couldn't identify where and what.

Ever since he won the first round of the tournament, people were congratulating him from hall to hall as he walked towards his class or what not. He was an instant celebrity. Sadly, not everything could be perfect. The Gryffs that were Potter's supporters were loyal through and through to their fat pig of a leader. They had started calling him Slytherin Scum and other names that never seem to affect him. Sure he can speak Parselmouth, it is a gift for him and him alone.

As he looked out the window, he could see the sun setting. It was truly a beautiful sight to behold. One that would always be there until the end of time. His musing were cut when two hands, one smaller than the other, wrapped around each of his arms.

_"What brings you two here, ladies?"_ Harry said _"Did not know you were the bookish type."_

He was awarded with a smack on each arm before a voice replied _"Do not think we do not study simply because we are girls of beauty! Do not compare us to those girls that only care about their hair and make up!"_

An older version of the voice then continued _"My sister is right, Harry. Remember we were always ignored by our peers and lusted after by the men. We always took sanctuary in the vast library of our school to hide from all the angry stares and ogling eyes."_

Harry smiled at the two pouting women he was with. He never thought that he would find a person like him, let alone two, and fall in love with both at the same time. He could never stop thinking how lucky he was. And to think they both love him back the same way. He was really in heaven.

_"So, what brings you here ladies?" _Harry asked.

_"Well, we like to ask you a question." _Fleur, the older woman, said hesitantly. She knew he would already answer yes but still, it was hard to ask.

_"?"_ Gabrelle, the younger of the two, blurted out.

Harry smirked at this. He knew what they were about to ask but he still wanted to hear them ask him before he gave his reply. _"What was that Gabby?"_

Gabrielle sighed before saying_ "I said, Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with both of us?"_

Harry smiled at the two women in front of him. He had already been informed about the Ball by Severus after the First Task. He was already sure who to take, and he already know how. He just wanted to see the girls ask him out since they never had to ask a boy out for a date.

_"Sure, I'll go with you both."_ Harry replied as he got his book once more _"I already know how to escort both of you at the same time."_

Both girls were about to spout questions on his idea but was stopped when a first year Ravenclaw student tapped Harry on the shoulder and said "Harry Potter. Professor Dumbledore requests your presence in his office."

Both girls frowned upon hearing this. Harry had already told them what happened the first time around and they weren't looking forward for Harry to be interrogated the second time around. Harry noticed this and replied to the girl "I'll be there."

Harry waited for the girl to be out of ear shot before he said _"Do not worry about me. You know he can't crack me. I'm as tough as nails!"_

Bith girls laughed at their boyfriends antics before Fleur said in a light tone_ "You know, me and my sister melt nails with our Veela fire. Are you sure your as tough as nails?"_

Harry couldn't resist and replied _"Only you two can melt me."_

**-Headmaster's Office**

James and Lily Potter were now shaking in excitement. Their son had inherited the vast amount of riches that belonged to the Uchiha family. If they were able to convince Harry to be part of the Potter family once more, then after he dies of Magic transfer that they will do, then they will become the richest family in the face of this world.

All they needed was to act. Dumbledore had ensured them that he will help. Now they were here, waiting for Harry to come on Dumbledore's orders. The only thing Dumbledore wanted was the scrolls and books that were said to be inside the massive vault. James and Lily could care less about tomes, all they wanted was the money.

Dumbledore sat calmly at his high throned chair. He had planned perfectly for this and did not expect this to fail. He knew that Harry always wanted a family. Now he was going to get his back. This plan should not fail.

Harry walked in the circular room. He noticed his parents sitting there, a huge smile plastered on their faces as he walked in. He looked towards the Headmaster and saw the glint in his eyes. He already felt something was up when he saw his his parents, adding the glint, he was a hundred percent sure now.

"Harry! Sit down sit down." Dumbledore cheerily announced as he conjured a seat for him between his mom and dad. Well, his former mom and dad to be exact.

"What do you need me here, Headmaster?" Harry asked, looking towards his former parents who were still smiling. He saw something there. A hint of greed if he was to guess.

"Now Harry, I was just talking to your parents here." Dumbledore gestured towards his former parents "About their rash decision of taking your name off the Potter family tree."

Harry inwardly sighed. He already knew what Dumbledore was doing and he sure as hell would never reinstate himself into the Potter line. He knew of his fortunes and understood the glint of greed on his former parents eyes.

"I'm sorry." Harry started "I don't really know what you are saying here."

"You see Harry, your parents here made a rash decision. I'm sure you would have felt the same if a tradition in your family was broken. They did not really intend to cut you off the family."

Harry looked towards his former parents and asked "Is this true?"

James nodded his head vigorously before saying "Yes, we are very sorry for doing that Bra- I mean son."

Lily nodded in agreement but didn't say anything. If this was too work, then they needed to be convincing. Fawning over Harry would be a sign that they after something.

Harry looked towards Dumbledore before declaring "I believe the three of you are lying."

This time, Lily spoke out and asked "Lying? Why do you think we are lying to you?"

Harry shook head in disdain as Dumbledore and the two Potter's were sweating like pigs. Their plan was being ruined and they did not know how to save it.

"If you really did not mean to do it, then why wait until my seventh year? As a matter of fact, why would a parent, let alone two, even erase an eleven year old child from the family tree and make him suffer like that? You two left me alone for six years, just because I was in Slytherin! did you ever even think about that? Did you ever even thought about me? As a matter of fact, did you even remember I was still alive?"

At this, James shot up and shouted in anger "We fed you! We gave you shelter! What more do you want?"

"Love!" Harry spat "I needed your love and companionship! Just like a kid needs at those times!"

Everybody went silent. Nobody even dared to move as Harry was now swirling in black flames that covered his feet until torso. Even Dumbledore was afraid to move, scared that he maybe the target for those flames.

Harry breathed a deep one before expelling the flames that engulfed him. He turned around and was about to walk towards the door before looking back and said

"You want the Uchiha wealth? Dream on. Do not cross me or any of my friends again or I will make sure you will never even get to see the light of day again!"

The door slammed with enough force to shatter some of Dumbledore's trinkets. The Headmaster shook his head and whipered to himself as both Potter's were standing stock still, in shock

"What have I done."


	9. A New Hope and a Lost Hero

People! I do know that you have been waiting for updates for a while but due to me being incapacitated at the moment, I have entrusted one of my friends, Alexander Ravenhearst to continue all of my works. I am sorry for leaving like this but situations call for different measures that sometimes do not satisfy all parties. I hope you all support him in his conquest to finish all my stories, as I do know he already started one of his own and had agreed to take it down just to concentrate on mine.

A shoutout to Alexander. Hope you can cope up with this rabid readers! I will be posting Alexander's profile page link on my profile page.

Ciao for the last time, this is Skythreader signing off for the last time.


End file.
